Destination Unknown
by dees1
Summary: Chloe has arranged for the gang to go by rail around Europe after graduation on a month long adventure.   Clark and Lois begin to see each other in a new light... Set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Chloe has arranged for the gang to go by rail around Europe after graduation on a month long adventure.

Alternate Universe: (there are a few changes to characters/events)

Clark – is still in love with Lana and hopes she will dump Jason. He does like Jason even though he is going out Lana.  
>Chloe – likes Clark, but is reunited with Jimmy who she had a fling with during the previous summer.<br>Jason – He is not a baddie. He did meet Lana in Paris, but had no ulterior motives. They have been dating for almost a year.  
>Lana – is with Jason, but would like to get back with Clark, but things have stopped them. She is staying with Jason to make Clark jealous<br>Lois/Jimmy – no changes

Graduation went as planned, there was no second meteor shower.

Chapter 1

June 1st 2005

It was all planned and booked. Clark did not know how it had happened, but he did not want to go. The thought of staying in Smallville was looking more attractive by the minute. How had his parents afforded it, he would never know, but this made him feel obligated to go.

He could hear his dad's words at last night's dinner table. "Clark, you deserve a break after graduation. You are 18 yrs old now and it is time you had some time to relax and enjoy yourself."

He could have killed Chloe. This had all been her idea. If only she had stopped and thought about how awkward it would be to spend a month with his ex and her boyfriend. Matters were made worse when he heard who else would be accompanying them – Lois. The one redeeming feature of the trip had been the break from the constant teasing and needling from the army brat, but even this dream had been shattered.

Clark did not need psychic abilities to see how this trip was going to go. Chloe was going to be caught up with some guy named Jimmy Olsen, who he had not met but had never stopped hearing about from Chloe since she had a fling with him last Summer during her internship at the Planet.

Jason and Lana would be lovey-dovey, so where did that leave him, and to be more precise who did that leave him with – Lois. The situation was not helped by the constant reminders from Lois about the trip.

At least Lois was only going to be staying with them for the first few weeks as she had to meet her father in Germany to try and locate her delinquent sister. He told himself that it was not going to be that bad – he counted to ten and took deep breaths. How bad can it be...

Welcome to the rollercoaster ride around Europe, he allowed himself a smile at the thought.

The plane left in two days – first stop Amsterdam.

Most people look forward to a holiday and even enjoy the ritual leading up to the holiday including the packing. However all Clark was thinking about whilst packing was the dread of going on holiday. He would rather jump into a pool full of Kryptonite.

Lois was the complete opposite. She had spent the last few days singing to herself. The whole idea of a backpacking holiday was to travel light but obviously no-one had told Lois. She would have about two cases just to fit her underwear in. In fact she spent a whole afternoon, parading up and down the landing in her bikinis.

Unfortunately for Clark, he was the only one in the house at the time and she kept coming in his room and asking for his opinion. She would be the death of him, after all he was only human, well he wasn't but he reacted the same way. And Lois was not unattractive, as much as he hated to admit it to himself.

Lois was having so much fun. Tomorrow the adventure would begin and in the meantime she was having so much fun winding up Clark and no doubt Clark Jr with her antics. She loved to see Clark turn a bright shade of red, something he did quite often when he was 'flustered'. Lois knew from Chloe that Clark had never got past first base with Lana or with anyone for that matter, and if he didn't loosen up, he probably never would. She chastised herself for thinking of Clark in that way. It was gross. He was like the annoying little brother she never had.

Lois had one mission during this trip, well apart from meeting some gorgeous men. She was going to get Clark to loosen up and enjoy his trip and her ultimate goal was to help him forget Lana and meet some women. She still told herself – the last part was Mission Impossible, unless she could find a European girl with a fetish for plaid and some knowledge of the working of a tractor engine.

As long as he could forget about Lana for a bit. He had been moping all year and she did not know how much more she could take. Jason was everything Clark wasn't – exciting, trendy and most importantly Lana seemed happier than she had been with Clark. Lois had never got to the bottom of what had gone on between Lana and Clark, but they never seemed happy when they were together.

Lois was particularly interested to meet Jimmy. Chloe had barely stopped talking about him, since she had a 'thing' with him last Summer. He sounded cute by Chloe's accounts but she wanted to meet him so she could form her own opinion of him. Roll on tomorrow, Lois thought.

Clark still was struggling on what to take with him. He could always run back if he needed anything, but as Chloe pointed out this may look a little suspicious. Clark was glad when he found out that Chloe knew about his secret. God knows she had been dropping enough hints for the past few months that she knew. It was only when they had their little talk a few weeks ago that Clark told her everything. Maybe he was looking for someone else to confide in since Pete left last year. He trusted Chloe with his life, he only hoped that her knowing would not put her in danger, like Pete often found himself. He told himself not to feel guilty because Chloe had told him that she would have figured it out even if Alicia hadn't shown her what Clark could do.

Finally after two hours Clark and Lois were packed and ready to go..

Martha had cooked a special meal that night for Lois and Clark going away. Clark joked it was the last supper before being taken to his execution. His parents laughed but deep down it was not far from the truth. He knew he had to get over this reluctance to go and at least try and enjoy himself. One thing had brightened up his day. When he went over to the Talon to see Chloe and Lana about the plans for the following day, he arrived to the sound of Jason and Lana having a row and happened to overhear the comment Jason made that he thought Lana was still in love with him.

If this was true, maybe this was the perfect opportunity for him and Lana to sort things out whilst they were away. Jason was the problem, because Clark actually thought he was a decent guy who treated Lana well. He was jealous of course, but then again he would be jealous of anyone who was with Lana. It was nothing personal against Jason. 

Friday 4th June 2005

Clark should have seen it coming. Before all this he was actually starting to look forward to the trip, but now could things get any worse. The plan had been that they would get six seats together so they could swap round and talk to different people but thanks to Lois that would not be happening.

Lois had decided at the last moment, she was not happy with her choice of underwear and started to unpack. In the middle of all this mess, she lost her passport. Even Clark with his x-ray vision could not find it until she realised that it was in a different bag anyway.

God this woman drove him crazy. He pitied the man who ended up with her, anyone that did should be given a sainthood for their patience – they would need it. They finally made to Metropolis Airport with a few minutes to spare. The result was that the six of them were split up on the plane

Jason and Lana were near the front, Chloe and Jimmy were over the wing and Lois and him were at the back. These seats were obviously not used very often and offered virtually no leg room, which did not suit Clark's 6ft 4 frame. It is lucky he did not feel pain.

It was not so much the seats that bothered him, but rather the company. The flight lasted 14hrs 55 mins and that meant over 15 hrs sitting next to Lois. He would have to pretend he was asleep the whole way before Lois ground him down.

Lois was not happy, she could not believe she would have to spend 15hrs hearing Smallville moan on about the trials and tribulations of his relationship with Lana. She thought back to the scene on the movie 'Airplane' and the main character who drove the people sitting next to him to kill themselves.

Lois knew it was her fault. If she had not forgotten where her passport was, they would have sat as a group. She decided the only way to cope with it was to make Clark 'suffer' a little by winding him up and make him flustered. She often asked herself why she liked teasing him in that way.

Chloe once came up with the absurd explanation that Lois was attracted to Clark. Lois spat her coffee out at that suggestion. Her and Smallville – yeah right!

Lois leant over to Clark and whispered in his ear "I'm frightened Smallville, I hate flying."

Clark swallowed hard. "What...you never said anything about this before"

"Well I was embarrassed to admit it before." Lois smiled to herself

The plane taxied to the end of the runway and before long the pilot applied the full throttle.

Lois pretended to freak and grabbed Clark's hand for 'support'. Clark felt obligated and took hold of her hand. Without realising he started to stroke her knuckles with his thumb. Lois started to enjoy the sensation but soon snapped out of it. She looked down and realised that Clark's hand was getting a bit too familiar with her own

Clark realised what he was doing and looked up at Lois who was staring at him with a puzzled face.

"What's the massage thing about Smallville." Lois asked,

Before he answered he pulled his hand away from hers quickly. "Umm...umm... sorry" were the only words he could get out.

"It's ok now Smallville, it is only take off and landing I hate." Lois said nervously

The first few hours of the flight went quite quickly as the regular onslaught of drink and meals started. Lois could not work out while they insisting on giving people so much to eat and drink on planes, and why they were showing 'snakes on a plane' as one of the in-flight movies.

Clark had actually being quite bearable, just talking about his plans to start Kansas Uni after the Summer. Lois did not know what to do. No doubt her father would be making that decisions for her when they met up in Germany.

She could not work Clark out sometimes. He was one of the most attentive and good listeners she had ever met. She always found herself letting down her barriers when they had a heart to heart. She allowed very few people to see that side of her, so why did she act that way with Clark.

But then on the other side of the coin, Smallville got on her nerves and they spent a lot of time play fighting and bickering. She did not know exactly what it was about him, that wound her up so much, but he knew which buttons to press .

Clark hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying his time with Lois. He knew the barriers she put up were just a front to the real Lois Lane. Behind all the bravado and the playful punches, there was a sensitive and caring woman. He had always enjoyed their heart to hearts in the barn. Lois was a good listener and actually gave decent advice. But often in the midst of a conversation he could see her barriers would shoot up. It was as though she suddenly realised that she was giving too much away and had to protect herself.

Clark looked down at Lois who was asleep. It was dark outside and although it was not nighttime yet in the US, he decided to close his eyes. The stewardess had just given out the blankets but there was only one left by the time she got to the back of the plane. Clark was putting the blanket over Lois when she opened her eyes, and unfolded the blanket so it was covering both of them.

Clark woke up a few hours later. Lois was sound asleep and had cuddled into Clark's shoulder. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. She looked so beautiful lying like that. His thoughts came back to Lana and he wondered how it would feel to wake up next to someone every morning. He shut his eyes again at that thought but all he could visualise was Lois's face lying next to his...

What was going on in his head, he asked himself. Lois was actually getting to him. He told himself it was due to their close proximity of the last 12 hours or so...


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 5th June 2005

The plane touched down in Schiphol Airport on time. Clark and Lois were both desperate to get off the plane and stretch their legs. Lois went straight over to Chloe and Jimmy to try and have a chat with her cousin. She needed some sanity after a marathon flight with Clark. Although she had to admit that she had been quite comfortable cuddled up to Clark. It was a pity he hid his six pack under plaid – it was such a waste.

Chloe grinned at Lois. "How was your flight, Lo?"

"Ok, I suppose. Pity I was stuck next to Farmer John. How about you cuz? What's with the big grin?" Lois asked.

Chloe pulled Lois to one side. "Me and Jimmy are now members of you know what?"

Lois was puzzled. "Members of what... Metropolis Air Frequent Flyers Club?"

Chloe looked at Lois astonished. "No, you know Lo... the other club..."

Lois almost choked. "You didn't..."

Chloe's grin said it all. "It was a little cramped but fun."

Lois looked at Jimmy. He looked so boyish and innocent, obviously looks could be deceiving. He was chatting away to Clark like they had known each other for years.

"Looks like the two most important men in your life have hit it off, Chlo"

Chloe looked and smiled. She was pleased that she had finally found someone to help her get over her obsession from Clark. Jimmy was like a breath of fresh air. His personality and humor were infectious. It was a change from Clark and his 'save the world on a daily basis' persona.

Clark had only known Jimmy a day but he liked him. He was hard to dislike to be honest and he made his best friend happy, something that made him pleased. Chloe had always been there for him and it was good to see her take some time out for herself.

Jason and Lana, on the other hand, had not had such a good flight, going by the body language. Jason kept trying to hold her hand, but Lana kept brushing it away. There had obviously been a disagreement of some kind. Clark was trying to stay out of it but needed to know about any chance he had to get back with the love of his life. He decided to approach them

"Hey Lana, hey Jason. How was the flight?" he asked cheerily.  
>"Ok" Lana replied, but not in a convincing manner. She headed over to speak to Lois and Chloe to catch up on the gossip. Jimmy came over and joined Jason and Clark.<p>

The gang got their luggage and headed to the train station to get to the center of Amsterdam, where their hotel awaited them. Chloe had planned to book the hostel but it was full so she had to book a small hotel on Damrak, the main street. The problem was there were three twin rooms booked, so Clark worked out this would be fun. When they arrived outside, Chloe called the boys over.

"Look I have spoken to Lana and she wants to know if it is ok for her and Lois to share, and Jason and Clark. That means of course that I will have to shack up with Jimmy. " She shot Jimmy a smile.

Everyone seemed happy with that arrangement.

"Looks like Jimmy and Chloe are going to be inseparable" Clark laughed as he and Jason got to their room.

"Look that way. Don't think we will get them to take separate rooms any time soon." Jason replied

"Well I could always share with Lois if you and Lana want to share." Clark joked.

"Good idea, but don't think Lana will be up for that. Lois might be of course." Jason looked serious.

"what do you mean?" Clark asked in a panic.

"Well, me and Lana are not at that level if you know what I mean, but I am sure you and Lois would be happy to bunk up in bed for you." Jason grinned.

"You're kidding, right... about Lois, I mean"

"No Clark. I am deadly serious. There is something between you two. I am a guy and I have noticed it." Jason suggested

"Yeah right, does anyone else think this." Clark asked, not wanting to ask directly about Lana.

"I dunno...I have never mentioned to anyone else. You should go for it. You two are meant for each other...the way you banter and flirt with each other."

"Flirt... we fight like cat and dog. There is as much chance as me and Lois getting together as Lana and Lex getting married."

Clark was disturbed by Jason's observations. Was it true? Of course not, obviously Jason was saying it to distract Clark from Lana. Worrying thing is he seemed serious.

Lana was in a quiet mood. Lois asked her a few times if she was ok and she just muttered something about being tired with the jetlag and the flight. Lois wasn't convinced, so she tried to take the direct approach.

"Lana, is everything alright between you and Jason. You too seem tense around each other." Lois asked.

Lana looked sheepish. "We're just having a few problems at the moment. Nothing that can't be sorted."

"Oh I see..." Lois replied.

"Thing is, Jason still thinks that I am in love with Clark and thinks I want to be back with him."

Lois had never been one for subtlety "So are you? And do you?"

Lana was going to deny it but decided not to. "Yes and Yes" Lana whispered.

"It is a hard one. I suppose you could get back with Clark if you two could work out whatever problems you had in the first place." Lois offered.

"No doubt Clark has told you, he seems to confide in you a lot. I think you are like the sister he never had" Lana smiled.

Lois shook her head. "Clark mopes plenty since he broke up with you but he has never gone into specifics about why you guys didn't work out. He has always been secretive."

Lana smiled. "that's the problem. Anyway I am only talking this way because Jason and me have had a fight, just ignore me."

Lana had a game plan and breaking up with Jason was not part of it...well not yet anyway. She wanted to make Clark tell her whatever he was hiding so she would continue to make him jealous until he was backed into a corner and had no choice but to spill everything. Lana felt slightly guilty about this but she wanted Clark back without secrets and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it.

All of the gang had recovered by midday except Jimmy and Chloe who Lois said were better left alone. Jason asked Lana if she wanted to go to the art gallery. Clark and Lois both took this as a hint that the two of them wanted to be left alone, so decided to leave them to it. Clark was a little wound up that Lana was getting on with Jason. Why couldn't he be with her again. The last thing he was in the mood for was another 'Lois bashing'

"Alright Smallville, looks like it is just you and me again... There is a museum up the road that I have always wanted to go to, do you want to come." Lois asked eagerly.

Clark had never taken Lois to be such a museum enthusiast but she seemed keen so he agreed. After all once you had seen one museum, you had seen them all. He did not take much notice until they got in the door to be met by a figure of a man wearing a coat. Clark realised it was obviously some sort of historical exhibition.

Well that was until the figure opened his coat and exposed himself. Clark looked down at the ticket Lois had given him. He freaked.

"Lois, what the hell are we doing in a sex museum?" Clark was shocked.

"Clark, don't look at me as though I have brought you to some seedy backstreet museum. This is one of Amsterdam's main tourist attractions." Lois grinned

Lois walked off to check out some of the photo displays. Clark followed and could not help but look. He had to turn some funny ways to work out what some of the photos were, and wondered if they had been fabricated, or if some of the content was even legal.

Lois looked fascinated. Clark was bright red.

Lois noticed his embarrassment and saw her opportunity to make him squirm a bit more.

"Even if you're not enjoying it. I bet Clark Jr is!" Lois smirked.

"I'm leaving Lois. I will see you back at the hotel. " He walked off...

Lois was mad and followed him out of the building down the side street next to the museum entrance. She grabbed him and made him stop

"I didn't think you would hang out in that sort of place." Clark said with a serious undertone

"Lighten up Smallville. Maybe you don't know me as well as you think. I am not some nun, although I must admit I am starting to wonder if you are some sort of monk."

"What's that supposed to mean." Clark replied defensively.

"Nothing, I'm just not convinced your parents have ever told you the facts of life." Lois fired back.

"You have no right to judge me. Maybe you are too far the other way, if you know what I mean."

Lois's face was red with anger, she slapped him.

"You bastard, how dare you? You don't have a passionate bone in your body, do you, Smallville? Maybe that's why Lana left you." Lois screamed.

Clark responded in a way that shocked Lois. He grabbed her, pushed her against the wall of the nearest building and he kissed her with all the passion he had. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to leave an impression on Lois. She was in shock and was left leaning against the wall, mouth gapping open.

"Passionate enough for you." Clark shouted as he walked off

Clark could not think straight after his encounter with Lois. What had happened, or to be more precise why had he kissed her. He convinced himself that it was because she had wound him up so much and he needed to tell her to stop. Well it seemed to have the desired effect. She seemed to have gotten the message, but what message.

Lois took a few seconds to recompose herself after the encounter and hadn't even noticed that Clark had stormed off. Suddenly she felt guilt consume her and realised that she had been so unfair to Clark and needed to stop her teasing. He was genuinely hurt by her actions, and he was obviously confused by the way he had reacted. Why else would he kiss her. Before the kiss, she would have rated him as a minus ten on the passion scale, however now she considered him off the scale. She hadn't responded to his kiss and deep down she regretted that she had not been given the chance to.

She had to find Clark and sort things out.

It didn't take long for Lois to find Clark. He was sitting by a canal near the hotel. She had never seen him look so lost and depressed. This wasn't like him. This Lana thing was really cutting him up.

"Can I sit down, Clark?" Lois asked hopefully.

Clark turned and managed a little smile. "We need to talk."

"That's an understatement, Smallville. Can I start please..." Lois asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour the past few days, it has been inexcusable. I was out of order to keep winding you up. I honestly don't know why I do it. There is just something about us that makes me do it." Lois explained.

Clark turned and looked at Lois. He had a tear in his eye. "Lois I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I did not mean to get so mad, and the kiss... I have no idea what was going on in my mind to make me kiss you."

Lois smiled. "Don't be sorry, I'm not. How else would I have found out that Farmer John is such a superstud at kissing. I have never experienced anything as passionate as that and we don't even fancy each other. Lana must have been one lucky girl."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. "I cannot believe you are actually complemented me on something. Are you ill?"

Lois added "No, not ill...just mad I didn't respond and get to experience a bit more tonsil hockey with you Smallville."

Clark laughed. "Well it looks like you have missed your chance."

Lois actually looked disappointed. "Guess so..."

"Well don't turn your back again, you never know I might get the urge to kiss you again." Clark said with a mischievous glint in his eye

"Is that a promise? If so I will hold you to it."

"So, Lois. Shall we go back to the hotel?" Clark asked

Lois could not help herself, "Is that a proposition Smallville? If it is, the answer is yes."

Lois could not believe where this conversation was going. Clark was actually openly flirting with her and more unbelievably she was responding. What was going on between her and Smallville. At that moment, she would have gone back to his room with him.

Clark came to his senses. "You're joking of course Lois aren't you?"

Lois went all serious, then she smiled and gave him one of her playful punches. "Of course I am. You fell for it." Clark was a little disappointedbut there was something in her voice that made him think that Lois was maybe not joking.

There was definitely something building between them but they both quickly snapped back into reality and their relationship went back to their usual banter.

When they arrived back at the hotel, they found Jimmy and Chloe having beers in the hotel bar, so they decided to join them.

"So what did you two get up to?" Chloe asked.

Clark and Lois looked at one another, smiled and answered in unison. "Nothing exciting."

"We won't bother asking what you and Jimmy got up to?" Lois grinned

Clark went red. "Lois dragged me to the Sex Museum. It was a eye opening experience."

"Lois, you didn't." Chloe smiled and looked at Jimmy. "Maybe we should go there"

Jimmy piped up. "Where are Jason and Lana?"

"They have gone to some art gallery to try and make up, I think. Things are a little frosty I believe." Lois replied without giving too much away.

"Oh I see." Chloe replied, knowing Lana would fill her in on her return.

They all went out for a meal and a drink that night. They had decided to enjoy themselves and tighten up their belts later in the trip. Lana and Jason had returned with smiles on their faces, so obviously whatever the issue was , it had been resolved.

Over dinner they discussed what they were doing tomorrow. Chloe was in charge of the planning of hotels and trains, so she was the boss. They decided to go for a canal cruise in the morning before catching the train to Paris.

"I can't wait to see Paris again, Jason. It was the place we met." Lana smiled at Jason.

Jason smiled back. Lois noticed that Lana kept looking at Clark all evening and tried to get a reaction out of him. She definitely still liked him. Who could blame her after what Lois had experienced this afternoon. Lois noticed Clark had been very quiet and preoccupied in his own thoughts. He had not seemed to notice Lana's stares.

Lois had thought about playing matchmaker with Lana and Clark but something was holding her back...


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday 6th June 2005

The canal cruise was booked for after breakfast. At breakfast Clark was still really quiet, making Lois very concerned about him. She decided that she would have a quiet word with him, just in case she was still doing something to upset him.

Jason and Lana went to the shop to pick up some snacks for their journey to Paris that afternoon. Jimmy and Chloe had gone back up to their room, those two were really into one another. At least her cousin was happy and Jimmy seemed like a really nice guy. Not the type Lois would go for but nice all the same.

Clark and Lois were left sitting at the table.

"Clark, what is it? Do you want to talk? Is it me?" Lois asked.

"Don't worry about me, Lois. I don't want to spoil your holiday. I am just feeling a little down. Maybe I am missing the excitement of life in Smallville." He managed to joke.

"Clark, stop worrying about my holiday. We have the whole of Europe to explore and you get to spend lots of time with me, what more could you want." Lois smiled.

"I suppose there are worse people to spend time with. You're not too bad." Clark grinned.

Lois was glad there were still glimpses of the old Clark, she knew. It was a rarity to see Clark happy these days. His look reminded her of the time she had hit the target, making Clark fall into the dunk tank.

Lana was the key, he needed her but Lois decided not to get involved, as she was convinced nature would take its course.

"Clark, lets go and check out this cruise. Mind you when you have seen one canal, you have seen them all." Lois grabbed his hand and led him outside to where they were meeting.

Clark could not concentrate on the cruise. He was distracted. He could not take his eyes off her and to make matters worse he did not realise he was doing it. Lois hadn't noticed his eyes following her around the boat, she was too busy talking to Chloe. He felt something for her, but he was unsure of what. He needed to find out before his confusion drove him insane. How could one kiss trigger such intense and previously buried feelings.

He was sure he didn't love her as much as he did Lana. How could he. Lana was everything he had dreamed about and he always imagined they would end up together forever. Why then, whenever he tried to think about Lana, did his feelings go back to Lois. All this thinking was hurting his head so he decided to go over and talk to Jimmy.

The train left for Paris at 14.05. Lana was like an excited child at Christmas. She was going back to the romantic city, where things seemed to happen. There was something enchanting about the French capital, and she had plans to use this to her advantage. By the time she left Paris in a few days, Clark would have told her about his secret and come running back to her.

Lois was annoyed by Lana. All the way to Paris, all she heard was where they were visiting and when. Lana thought she was the expert on the city and made sure everyone knew that she would be giving them a guided tour. Lois hated being told what to do and she wanted to explore the city herself – that was part of the excitement of this trip for her.

They checked in to their hotel and decided to head straight for the Eiffel Tower.

Clark stopped at the entrance to the lift. "Look I'm not going up. I hate heights. Do you mind if I stay at the bottom and grab a coffee."

Lois looked disappointed but decided to head up with Chloe. Jason had promised to show Jimmy the best vantage point.

Lana saw this as her chance. "Look guys. I will stay with Clark to keep him company. I have been up there more than a few times."

Jason went up and kissed her on the cheek. "Ok, babe. We may be a while, maybe you should grab something to eat"

Clark and Lana went to a nearby cafe and order a baguette and a coffee.

Lana wasted no time. "Clark, I am glad we have a chance to talk. I miss our times together and our little chats."

Clark smiled. Finally Lana was here, talking to him. It was like old times.  
>"I miss them too, Lana. There hasn't been much time to chat since you have been with Jason."<p>

"To be honest, I am feeling a little suffocated by Jason. He is possessive and never wants to let me out of his sight. I am surprised that he let me stay here with you."

Clark was shocked. Jason had always struck him as a laid back boyfriend who let Lana do what she wanted. "Why would he stop you?"

"I shouldn't tell you but he thinks that I still have feelings for you." Lana said outright.

Clark had to know. "So do you?"

Lana paused before answering. "Yes Clark, I do, but we wouldn't work."

Clark went into obedient puppy mode as he always did when Lana was around. "Why Lana? Give us another chance." He begged.

Lana had Clark where she wanted him. "I cannot live with secrets anymore Clark. Your secret ripped us apart and would continue to do so."

For the first time Clark could see right through her. The power she had held over him was shattered. He was determined that she was not going to win this battle.

"Secret, Lana you are obsessed. It was your obsession with my supposed secret that ripped us apart. You need to accept me for who I am – Clark Kent from Smallville. Maybe you want to make me something I am not."

Lana froze to the spot. "How dare you turn this around on me. You were the one who hid things from me. Jason looks more attractive by the second. At least he doesn't lie to me on a daily basis."

Clark was mad. "If you feel that way, why are you coming on to me. He is obviously the one for you. Lana, please stop messing with my head and get on with your life. I will get on with mine."

"Clark, you'll regret this. You'll never find anyone else like me." Lana shouted.

Clark could not help but think that was a positive thing.

Clark and Lana sat for what seemed like an eternity eating their snack in silence. They did not want the others to suspect anything when they returned. Eventually the others came back and Lana got straight up and went over to Jason catching him off guard with a passionate kiss.

"What's this all about." Jason smiled.

"Maybe I missed you..." She whispered something else in his ear. Jason grinned

Clark was unimpressed with Lana's show of affection for Jason, and not because he was jealous. He was starting to wonder if he had known Lana at all. He excused himself and headed back to the hotel. Lana smiled to herself. She was obviously getting to Clark. Her plan would still work.

Jimmy and Jason were chatting away so Lana went over to Lois and Chloe.

"Look, would you mind if we swap rooms tonight." Lana asked.

Lois looked at Lana, "why do I snore or something?"

Lana replied, "No, I just wanted to spend the night with Jason. All the memories of Paris have made me want to take our relationship to the next level."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing, in fact she did not want to hear anymore. "Too much information Lana..."

Chloe interrupted the exchange. "No, it is no bother. I suppose me and Jimmy can spend the night apart."

Lana added. "No I didn't mean that. I would not want to spoil your lovebird's fun. I thought that Lois and Clark could share. It is a twin room after all and they have lived together for a year." Lana knew this arrangement would annoy Clark especially having to be in such close proximity to Lois.

Lois could not believe the assumptions that Lana was making and why was she suddenly taking moving things forward with Jason when she had confessed she still loved Clark.

Lois was going to retaliate but decided not to let Lana know she was bothered. She was sure Clark could put up with her for one night.

Lois decided to head back to the hotel to break the news to Clark. It was going to be dark soon anyway. She knocked on his door.

"Hi Lois, come in. I was just chillin out." Clark gestured for her to come in.

"Clark, I might as well just tell you. You have a new room mate tonight...me.."

"What the hell... why? Where is Jason?" Clark asked.

"Lana and him want to share tonight so she suggested that we share." Lois tried to be positive.

"She did, did she? There's a surprise. How low can that girl stoop?" Clark suggested.

Lois was puzzled. Something had obviously happened between Lana and Clark. "Do you want to talk about it. I'm a good listener." She sat on the bed next to him.

Clark nodded. "Ok, then. Lana asked me to get back with her."

"Oh I see" Lois replied.

"You don't seem surprised. Did you know she was planning it?"

"No Clark, but she did admit to me a few days ago that she still had feelings for you." Lois put her hand on his.

"Well, I found out that those feeling come with conditions attached. She wanted to know my secret. She is obsessed that I am keeping secrets from her." Clark looked upset.

"that's blackmail Clark!" Lois replied. "She doesn't deserve you, you know. There is someone else out there for you."

Clark leaned towards Lois without realising. "How do you always do that, Lo? Make me feel better. Most people would have asked me if I was keeping a secret from Lana, but you didn't, why?"

Lois looked at him. "Because I respect your privacy and if you wanted to tell me about your secret, you would. Hypothetically speaking of course!"

"God, Lo. You are an amazing woman. How could I not see that." He brushed her hair out of her face so he could see all her features.

He leant closer to her, his lips were being drawn to hers. Lois wasn't pulling away, her eyes were closed waiting for the inevitable, but then, as if struck by a bolt of lightening, Lois pulled away.

"Clark, we can't. You are on the rebound and I don't want to do anything that we will regret." Lois whispered.

But Clark wasn't giving up. "Lois, something happened between us in that alley, don't tell me you didn't feel it." He moved towards her again.

Lois got up. "Leave it Clark! I'm going to sleep in Chloe's room. Under the circumstances I don't think it is appropriate for me to stay here tonight."

"But Lois, please stay here tonight. I need you. I just need some company." Clark pleaded.

Lois remained resolute. "I can't Clark..."

With that she left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Monday June 7th

Jimmy ended up spending the night in Clark's room. Lois had told Chloe that she had an argument with Clark, but did not go into details. Chloe was used to seeing the two of them bicker so she did not probe further.

"Chloe, I am so sorry that I spoilt things for you and Jimmy last night. I will try and sort things out with Clark today because no doubt Lana is going to be shacked up with Jason for the remainder of the trip." Lois suggested.

"It's ok, Lo. Jimmy and I could probably do with some space." Chloe tried to make Lois feel better but just ended up making her feel guiltier.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" It was Jimmy.

"Hi Jimmy." Lois smiled. "How is Clark?"

"What the hell did you two argue about? I have never seen anyone look so devastated as he was last night. He does not seem too bad this morning." Jimmy replied.

Clark was obviously upset and regretted what happened last night, she decided to go and talk to him to clear up any misunderstandings. They seemed to be spending a lot of time discussing things at the moment.

Lois knocked and heard Clark shout for her to come in. "Hi Clark, I just came to see how you are after last night.

Clark went red. "I'm so sorry about my behaviour last night. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that..."

Lois interrupted. "I know Clark, you regret last night... It was a mistake. We were caught in the heat of an emotional moment."

Clark looked at her intensely with her gorgeous blue eyes, not breaking eye contact as he approached. He said nothing, just continued his approach.

Then he said something. "Lois, I do not regret last night. I am not on the rebound. There is an attraction between us and I think there always has been. And the bottom line is I would like, if you agree, to explore our feelings further and see where they take us. No pressure, of course."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. Clark was asking her out. This was the same annoying man who she had lived with for a year, who bugged her on a daily basis. For some reason her head was no longer in control of her mouth as she heard the words "Ok then." come out of her mouth.

Clark's face lit up. He was beaming from ear to ear. "Lo, let's not rush things, we have a month together. But one thing, can I kiss you?"

Lois did not reply, she just walked up to him and kissed him without warning. He responded immediately. This was even better than the kiss in the alley. How was that even possible? Their kiss lasted a few minutes and confirmed that there was something more than friendship between them.

Neither talked after they broke apart. They stood for a few minutes making goofy and googly eyes at each other. This was new territory for both of them but the opportunity to explore their feelings further excited them both.

Just then Jimmy and Chloe burst in and told them that Lana had planned for a horse-drawn carriage ride around the city and they had to meet downstairs in five minutes.

Now they faced the first challenge of their fledgling relationship – keeping their hands off each other and not let the others know there was anything going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois followed Chloe out the room to get ready for the horse and carriage ride. Clark just flopped on the bed with a big smile on his face. He actually had butterflies in his stomach. And he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time – content. In just a few minutes his feelings towards this trip had changed from dread to excitement. He felt like he was embarking on a new chapter his life.

Gone, or at least going was his obsession with Lana and coming was his newfound connection with Lois. He didn't call it a relationship yet, it wasn't. He wanted to take his time to discover what his 'thing' with Lois actually was and savour every moment of it. There was no rush, they had a month to find out more about each other and more importantly if they had any sort of future together.

Lois had spent the last five minutes taking in virtually nothing that Chloe had said to her. She did pick up that it was something to do with Jason and Lana being chirpy this morning. They're not the only ones, Lois thought to herself. She could not get that kiss out of her mind. There was definitely something deeper than friendship developing between Clark and her and she wasn't complaining. She trusted Clark and knew he would be patient with her, not too patient she hoped.

Relationships had always been a bit of an enigma to Lois. They never seemed to turn out the way she expected, the men always left her and her heart always ended up shattered. For some reason she was willing to put her feelings on the line with Clark, even though she knew he could break her heart any moment to run back to Lana. Lois stopped herself having negative thoughts and decided to take one day at a time with her new 'boyfriend.'

Clark came out of the hotel to find everyone waiting for him. Lana was putting on a show with Jason and virtually devouring him in front of everyone. It was too gross, Clark had to avert her eyes or get a sick bag. No doubt Lana would read into his reaction that he was jealous. That could not be further from the truth.

Jealous was not on his mind today, in fact the only thing that was on his mind was standing less than 2 meters away talking to Chloe.

Clark ended up sitting next to Lois and he was not complaining, although he did the obligatory eye roll to convince everyone he was not happy sitting next to her.

"Bad night, Clark." Lana smiled at Clark

"No, not particularly..." he was not going to give her any indication of his feelings. Pity he couldn't say the same about Lana because they started to hear about her antics with Jason whether they liked it or not.

"I hope Jason and I didn't keep anyone awake last night." Lana joked.

Jason was uncomfortable in his seat and gave Lana a glare. She shut up.

Clark and Lois were a little uncomfortable being in close proximity for the first time since their kiss. They had not worked out how they should be reacting around the others. They needed time alone because they had not had time to discuss how they were going to handle things. When no one was looking Clark touched Lois fingers with his own, but did not look at her. They both decided that they might as well enjoy themselves and take in the sights.

An hour later the carriage drew up at the Louvre Art Gallery. Lana had arranged for a visit to the gallery and had got special rates because she knew the curator. Lois was getting more annoyed by the minute about Lana taking over the trip. She just hoped Lana had never been to Lisbon, their next stop. The Art Gallery was not too bad and there were some interesting things to see. She tried to stay near Clark the entire visit. She felt happy when she was near him.

Lois and Clark left the art gallery to the sight of Lana having a strop at Chloe. Apparently all the trains to Lisbon later in the week were fully booked due to a big soccer match, which meant they had to travel at 4pm this afternoon.

"Chloe, that's not fair. We agreed that we would spend three days in Paris, now it is going to be just over one day." Lana spat

"Lana, it's not my fault. I would have loved to stay in Paris for a bit longer but if there are no trains available, what else can we do." Chloe asked.

"Miss Lisbon out. It is a full day's trip to get there. Is it worth it?" Lana suggested

At that point, Lois joined in. "I want to go to Lisbon, we agreed that we would do things together and that we would not alter our plans."

Jason arrived and Lana told him what was happening. Jason tried to calm Lana down suggesting they should take the train to Lisbon as Chloe suggested. Lana was not impressed with him for interfering. Lois and Clark, on the other hand, were impressed!

Luckily they had booked couchettes for this second part of the journey. It was 7 hours to Irun and then a further 12 hrs overnight to Lisbon. Lana was not in a good state of mind. Her and Jason had not stopped bickering from leaving Paris.

Chloe made a joke that they were taking over Lois and Clark's crown as top bickerers only to be met by stony glares from Lana. Clark could not help but smile. What was going on with Lana. He had finally realised how spoilt she was and how she always wanted things her own way. Whereas Lois was more concerned with the feelings of others, rather than her own. That's what made her special.

He hoped to get some time alone with her on the train journey but realised this would be unlikely...

The first part of the journey had gone quite slowly, but hopefully they all had a good nights sleep to look forward to. Clark and Lois took the top bunks, Chloe and Jimmy were in the middle and Jason and Lana were at the bottom. This made it difficult to talk so Lois waited until everyone else was asleep and climbed across into Clark's bunk.

Clark could not believe it, so much for taking it slow. What was Lois up to. She kissed him gently on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"Sleep well, Smallville. See you in Lisbon"

Then she jumped over to her own bunk. She could see that Clark was still smiling at her. That smile could melt her heart and she was glad that he was looking happy again.

Clark just lay in bed and thought about things. He finally felt human. He realised he had not used his powers since they left and it was a relief not to have to worry about kryptonite being around Europe. It was like being on holiday from his powers and he was not complaining at all.

Tues 8th June

Chloe had a surprise for Clark and Lois on their arrival at their B&B. She gave Jason and Lana the key to their room and kept the one for her and Jimmy.

Clark looked at Lois and gave her a little smile. "Guess I know who that leaves me sharing with again.."

Lana piped up, "God, Clark, can't you two get on for a few nights. Don't be so selfish. You are the only non-couple."

Clark stared at Lana. "Lana, do us all a favour and get out of your mood."

Lana was taken aback. How dare he talk to her like that. He was so cut up about her and Jason, he obviously had to express his pent up jealous and anger somehow, but she did not appreciate the public dress down.

She decided to let him stew a few more days before she gave him another chance to get back with her.

"Clark, I am not in a mood." Lana snapped.

"Yeah right!" Lois smiled at Lana and shook her head. "You can't always get your own way Lana"

Chloe broke up the argument. "Look Lois, Clark. I have two keys for you two. You have single rooms for tonight. I have to admit they are small box rooms in the attic but at least they don't have to put up with each other."

"That's great" Clark said, grabbing both keys. Lois and him could finally have time alone to talk. It is what they had needed for two days.

"Great, everyone is happy." Chloe said somewhat unconvincingly. "Why don't we get settled in and then go for lunch and decide what we are doing."

Clark got hold of Lois's bags and carried it up the tiny circular stairs that led to the rooms. They were very isolated up there. Perfect, Clark thought. Chloe was right, there wasn't room to swing a cat or even a mouse for that matter in either room. There was basically a bed and that was it.

"Well I guess this is it." Lois smiled at Clark

"I guess so..." Clark replied. Both were speechless and suddenly did not know what to say to each other. They were both blushing with embarrassment.

"So..." Clark smiled again

"So..." Lois smiled back.

Clark decided to take charge. "Lois, you're not normally so quiet..."

Lois relaxed a bit. "I'm just gone shy. I'm sorry. It is just with the dynamics of our relationship changing and getting used to it."

Clark was worried, what if she had changed her mind. There had been plenty of thinking time for both of them on the train journey.

"So, Lois. Is it hard to get used to?" Clark asked directly.

"Yes..." Lois saw his face crumple "but, I wouldn't change things for the world."

"Are you nervous about us, Lois? " Clark gulped.

"You bet, I am. You...?"

"Yeah definitely. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want us to spend time getting to know each other all over again, in a different way of course." Clark explained.

Lois had never seen Clark open up as much as this. She liked this side of him. This is always how she had imagined relationships should be – built on a solid foundation. In the past all men had been interested in was getting her into bed. Maybe that is why they had all left because she had always refused.

Very few people knew that Lois had kept her first time for someone special, whoever that would be.

Clark was different. No doubt he would want things to happen if their relationship progressed, as would she. But for the minute there was no urgency. It was just about two people enjoying each other's company – no pressure.

"Well maybe we should unpack, if we can find anywhere to store anything." Clark joked. "Let me carry your bag into your room."

"Thanks Smallville, so chivalrous of you.."

"Lois, what have you got in here? Did you bring the kitchen sink, it feels like it." Clark asked

"No Clark, it's all that underwear you kept going on about me bringing." Lois said.

Clark went red as his usually did at the mention of underwear or anything to do with sex for that matter. "Why do you need so much Lois?"

"Maybe I brought it for you" Lois could not believe she had said that. Neither could Clark. He was starting to get all hot and bothered.

Clark was addicted. He pushed the conversation further. "When do I get a fashion parade again. I didn't take much notice of the one back in Smallville. I promise I will concentrate more this time."

"I bet you will." Lois whispered as she started to move towards him. Without thinking she pushed him on the bed and straddled him. He automatically sat up against the headboard and started kissing her feverishly on the lips. She kissed him back harder.

She was lost in the passion of this latest exchange and her hands started to wander up his top across his taut stomach

"How do you get a body like this Smallville, you never work out?" She whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, Lois." Clark growled in a sexy manner.

He followed suit and his hands found their way up her back to the fastening on her bra. He could save the world at the drop of a hat but the one mystery to human man still eluded him – how to unfasten a bra. Lois was getting impatient and put her hands on his to help him, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Lois, Clark are you in there?"

It was Jason. They quickly pulled themselves together and readjusted their clothing. Clark went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Jason, what's up. I was just helping Lois get the window open. It's jammed." Clark lied

Jason went up to the window. "Let me have a go." With that he opened the window at the first attempt and gave Lois and Clark a very funny look.

"It was just to let you know that me and Lana are heading out to see the city, if you want to join us. Jimmy and Chloe are meeting us later for lunch."

Lois looked at Clark. "Thanks for the offer but I think me and Clark need to take a shower."

Jason's look said it all.

Lois could not believe what she had said and had some major backtracking to do.  
>"Separately, of course." She smiled trying to convince Jason it was a joke.<p>

"I knew what you meant. So shall we see for lunch about one. We can meet in the Square by the tourist office." Jason suggested.

Clark nodded. Jason left.

"Where were we?" Clark asked hoping for a repeat performance.

"Well, I think I was about to take a shower, then you could have one." Lois said.

"ok, but don't worry about using all the hot water. I need a cold shower." He walked up to her, grinned and kissed her on the lips before leaving the room.

Lois fell back against the door. "This is not going to work..."

Lois had sorted her head out. She was coming to one conclusion. This was not going to work. She needed to tell Clark, he would be upset because he seemed so set on the idea. She was going to talk to him as soon as lunch was over.

"Ready, Lo. For lunch?" Chloe arrived at the door.

"Yeah give me two seconds to grab my bag." Lois replied

Clark and Jimmy were already waiting downstairs for them. Clark still had wet hair from his shower and boy did it make him look even cuter if that was possible, Lois thought to herself.

Chloe and Jimmy went off ahead, leaving the two of them lagging behind.

"Lois, I'm sorry I carried away before..." Clark had a guilty look on his face.

"Well Clark, I need to talk about this after lunch about that." Lois stated.

"Tell me now..." Clark pleaded worried what she meant.

"I don't know how to say this but this isn't working out." But before Lois had a chance to finish they realised they had arrived at the Tourist Office. Bad timing, Lois thought.

Clark was devastated. In fact until that moment he had not realised how much Lois had meant to him. She wanted to end it and it was all his fault. Maybe he had taken things too far but she was there with him for the whole ride and her body definitely wasn't saying no.

Lois looked at Clark and realised what he was thinking. She had to act quickly to clear matters up, but there was no way of getting time alone at the moment.

By his expression, Lois knew Clark was thinking that she wanted to end whatever was between them. She wanted to tell him that it was the opposite. She needed to tell him that the taking it slow was making things awkward between them and that they should follow the song "que sera sera!", meaning whatever would be, would be. She would rather let nature takes it course, there was an overpowering force building between them, which eventually would be impossible to stop. Who knows they could both die of frustration.

Her body reacted in a strange way when she was near him. She actually craved the closeness of his body and his touch just sent things off the chart. If Jason hadn't have disturbed them, they would probably be cuddled up in bed. Damn it Jason, Lois thought.

Clark did not concentrate on lunch. He was waiting for the inevitable words of "its over". What had gone wrong, finished things before they started. He could not cope with a break up. He was overwhelmed by his feelings of utter desperation that were enveloping him. It could only mean one thing – 'he was falling in love with Lois Lane'. But here she was about to tell him it was all over.

Maybe she was right. How could he expect Lois to put up with his secret. His mind went back to Pete and the trouble and danger he was placed in on a regular basis. Pete had told him that keeping his secret was hard and that is basically why he skipped town. Clark had felt normal for the past few days but had to accept the fact he wasn't. He could not face putting Lois in danger or risking her life. She meant too much to him.

Lois was praying for lunch to finish soon, so she could have a chance to clear thing up with Clark. She got her chance when Clark excused himself to go to the counter to order more drinks, Lois told everyone she was going to powder her nose.  
>Once out of sight, Lois grabbed Clark's hand and pulled Clark into a dark area under the stairs.<p>

"I never got to finish my line before lunch about things not working." Lois explained.

"You don't need too. I understand you think all this was a mistake and that she would end it all." Clark said sadly.

Lois started to smile and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Stop putting words into my mouth. I meant I don't think I can take things slow anymore. Let me demonstrate. Kiss me, Smallville." Lois demanded.

He was confused but could not turn down such a request. Their lips came crashing together in a frenzied exchange. They needed each other and if they didn't stop soon, they were going to have each other there and then.

Lois pulled apart "See what I mean, meet me back at the hotel in 30 mins. I will tell the others I have a headache."

Lois went back to the table.

"Listen, I have a migraine coming on. Must be the heat. I am going back for a sleep." Lois winked at Clark and headed off.

The five of them continued lunch. Clark was wracking his brain for an excuse, but he didn't need one.

"I'm worried about Lois. I think I need to check on her." Chloe suggested.

"Look, Chloe. You and Jimmy seem to be inseparable at the moment and I would hate to spoil it so I will go and see she is ok."

"Ok, thanks..." Chloe smiled. She got to spend the afternoon with Jimmy. Jason and Lana decided to head up to the castle.

It didn't take long for the doubt and worry to set in. Clark was panicking. He couldn't do this. He could not take the risk of hurting her with his powers. At that moment he wished he was human, then he wouldn't be denied the one thing he wanted most of all - to be with Lois.

Clark walked back to the hotel like a zombie, knowing he would have to break her heart. Maybe the 'taking it slow' excuse was just his way of delaying the inevitable

He knocked on her door. She asked him to come in. To make matters worse she was standing there in just her underwear. This was going to be traumatic. She ran up and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. He couldn't help himself and responded by kissing her. These newfound sensations, Clark was experiencing took his mind off what he had to do. He lay her down on the bed, and she started tugging at his tee, determined to get rid of any barriers between them as quickly as possible.

Suddenly Clark climbed off her with tears in his eyes. "I can't do this Lois."

Lois was shocked. "Why, what is it Clark? Are you nervous because I am. You are the first person I have ever wanted to be with in this way."

Clark could not believe it. She must really like him. "You mean you have never..."

Lois interrupted. "No, this is my first time. Yours too, right..."

"Yes... I'm not ready Lois. My body is saying yes but my head is no. I don't want our first time to be some quick and frenzied experience in some pokey hotel room. I want to enjoy every moment of it, take our time."

Lois started to cry. "Clark, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. Most men would have taken me up on my offer, but not you. You aren't like other men, are you?"

Clark looked at Lois and dried up a tear with his hand. "have I upset you, Lo? I would never want to do that."

"No, quite the opposite. Waiting will only make it better, but it will be torture." Lois smiled.

"Maybe I like torture." Clark laughed.

Clark was taken aback by Lois's patience and understanding. He just had to try and overcome the barrier between him and Lois being together. For all he knew, it could just be a psychological one but he had to know for sure. He had an idea forming at the back of his mind. There was one way he could find out...


	5. Chapter 5

Clark waited until everyone was asleep and at twelve headed back to the caves in Smallville. He inserted the octagonal key and waited. Seconds later he was in the Fortress.

It had been a few months since the Fortress had appeared but he was still in awe of it. This was his domain, his only link to Krypton and his heritage. Jor-el was to be his guide in his quest to achieve his destiny, whatever that was.

Even though this version of Jor-el was an AI, he still felt embarrassed for the reason he was here. He had to remember that he would have asked his 'real' father, Jonathon but he would not be able to give Clark the answers he needed.

Things had never been that good between Clark and his kryptonian father, in fact there had always been a lot of mistrust on Clark's part. But over the past few months he'd had the chance to talk more to his 'father' and there was a bond forming.

"My son, what brings you here?" Jor-el's voice boomed across the Fortress.

"There is something I need to know." Clark shouted.

"What is it Kal-el. It seems to be weighing heavy on your mind."

"Did you come to Earth 40 years ago?" Clark asked

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Did you have a relationship with a human?"

There was silence. Clark thought maybe he had upset his father but as this was not the real Jor-el he wondered how this was possible.

"Why are you asking me this when you know the answer already. You experienced flashbacks of my time with Louise." Jor-el stated

"Yes I did, but what I need to know is..." Clark was nervous but then you came out with it. "did you have sex with her."

Again a pause. "I trust you have a valid, pressing reason for asking this so I will answer. "Yes I was intimate with Louise."

"Did she come to any harm from...your encounters." Clark continued.

"No, she did not." Jor-el stated.

"Thank you for your openness." Clark smiled.

Then Jor-el delivered one of his cryptic messages. "Kal-el, some humans can be trusted. I placed my trust in a human woman and one day you will too."

Clark left the Fortress happy in his new found knowledge. But what did Jor-el mean?

It was 2am in the morning when Clark got back. He arrived back to the find Lois in his bed. What was she doing there? She was fast asleep so he decided to ask her in the morning. He thought he would sleep in Lois's room, only to find her door was locked and no sign of the key. The only option was for him to get into bed with Lois, albeit on top of the sheets.

Lois woke up to find Clark cuddled into her. She could get used to this, but she was still curious what why he wasn't in his room when she went in for a goodnight kiss and was still gone an hour and a half later when she momentarily woke up.

Clark woke up with a smile. "I wish I could wake up with you every morning. What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"I came for a kiss but you weren't here. Where were you at that time of night?" Lois asked

Clark knew the truth was not an option. "I just went for a walk. It was too hot to sleep."

Lois thought nothing more of it. They got ready and went down to breakfast.

Lana and Jason were sitting at the breakfast both looking a little worse for wear. They were in the middle of an almighty row.

"Lana, where were you? You left so the nightclub early." Jason snapped.

"I went for a walk after you upset me." Lana replied

"I followed you a few minutes after you left the club and came back to the hotel, but there was no sign of you. Where were you?" Jason asked, impatiently.

Lana replied. "I went for a walk."

It was too much of coincidence. Lois looked at Clark. Her eyes were begging him to deny it. Clark couldn't.

Lois ran off in tears without anyone noticing. Clark turned around to find Lois gone. He had to find her and try to explain.

He soon found her sitting in the Square.

"Lois, I know what you are thinking. I was not with Lana, I promise." Clark explained.

He seemed sincere but she had been fed this line so many times by other men. Clark was obviously like all other men. She had been naive to think otherwise.

"Ok, Clark, tell me where you were then?" Lois looked directly at him waiting for an explanation.

"I was went for a walk. You have to believe me." Clark begged.

"Well, Clark I can't. I can see when you are lying."

"Swear on my life that you were walking around the streets of Lisbon alone for two hours." Lois continued.

Clark knew he had no other option. "I cannot do that Lois."

"I can't do this Clark. If you still wanted to be with her, why did you lead me on."

"But, Lois..."

"But nothing, Clark. We're over. But for the record I thought we had a future together, but you have proved me wrong."

She walked away from him crying.

Wednesday 9th June

The gang headed down to the port to take a cruise on the River Tagus. Lois avoided Clark, but she knew that he was constantly looking at her. Chloe and Jimmy had made a pact to spend the day talking to other people as they realised they had recently been a bit rude.

Lois noticed Jason sitting on his own at the front of the boat, he looked upset. Maybe he knew about Lana and Clark.

"Hi Jason, can I sit down" Lois asked.

Jason did not reply, he just nodded and patted the seat for her to sit down.

"Are you ok?" Lois gave him a supportive smile.

"Couldn't be better." He replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to be left alone. I can go if you like?"

"No, Lois its ok. I have just had a bad morning. Nothing like finding out your girlfriend was with another man." Jason was upset.

"So you know?"

Jason looked at her with puzzled look. "How did you know?"

Lois gave a grimace. "It was pretty obvious where Clark was last night and with whom?"

"Lois, what has Clark got to do with this?" Jason was getting more confused by the second.

"Well, Lana was with him last night, you just said? He was out for a 'walk' in the middle of the night too." Lois was getting upset.

"Lois, I don't know where Clark was, but he certainly was not with Lana. She got really drunk at the club, we had a fight and she went off with some guy called Ricardo."

Lois rolled her eyes. "It was Clark."

Jason shook his head. "No, Lois. It wasn't Clark. I know because Ricardo turned up at the hotel this morning looking for Lana."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing.

Jason noticed her reaction. "Lois, I can guarantee that Clark has no interest in Lana. He only has eyes for one girl – you. I know you two have something going on. I have seen the way you look at each other. I only wish me and Lana had been like that."

Lois smiled. "Well there was something going on, but I ended it because I thought he was back with Lana. I don't know what to do. He means so much to me!"

"Lois, why are you telling me? Clark is the one who should be hearing this. By the way your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Jason, you are a great guy. Lana is a fool. What are you going to do now?"

"We're working through it. This Ricardo guy admitted that nothing had happened between them and Lana said she did to upset me. Who knows what the future holds."

Lois's head was spinning. She felt guilty that she had accused Clark of cheating but it had made her realise that she did not know him very well. If they did get back together, taking it slow and building trust was the best gameplan.

It still did not explain where he had been last night. He was secretive as Lana had suggested but Lois would be different and wait until he told her any secrets he may have.

Clark tried to act normal when he was chatting to Chloe but he was finding it very difficult. Deep down he was shattered. Lois was quite justified to be suspicious. In her position he would have come to the same conclusions.

He could not give her an alibi as to where he had been. She may question it, if he told her he had been in the Fortress. He needed to speak to her but also needed to give her space. She had been on the upper deck a while so he decided to go and check on her.

Lois turned around to see Clark standing about 6 feet away with one of his conciliatory smiles on his face, as though he wanted to call a truce. Lois smiled back. He went up to her.

"Look Lois can we sit down and have a talk?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Ok, lets go to the back of the boat." Lois suggested.

"Look Clark before you start, I know you weren't with Lana last night. Jason told me she was with someone else."

"Lois, I'm sorry about last night. I can see why you thought I was with her. I don't love her anymore, in fact I don't know whether I ever did or whether she was some sort of infatuation because she was my first love."

"I believe you Clark and I am sorry I doubted you. Can we try again?" Lois smiled.

"Do you not want to talk about where I was last night?" Clark asked trying to pre-empt the question. With that Lois's finger came up to Clark's lips to silence him.

"Look Clark, I won't pretend I am not curious, but I know you will tell me when you are ready. I will wait..."

Lois was definitely one amazing woman. He wanted to kiss her but that could wait until they had more privacy.

"So are we back together officially?" Clark needed reassurance.

"Yes, Clark we are, but i agree with your idea of taking things slow now. We were letting our physical feelings dictate our relationship. I want to spend the next week, just getting to know each other."

"Can we try to avoid getting caught up in the heat of the moment, because next time I will not be able to stop things. Kisses are acceptable, of course!" Clark replied.

Lois smiled, happy to be back with Clark. She felt at home when she was near him.  
>That afternoon, Lois and Clark excused themselves and told the others they were going to the castle. They knew the others had been.<p>

It was a nice long walk up to the castle giving them plenty of time to talk and hold hands without fear of being caught out.

Lois turned to Clark. "Jason knows about us"

Clark nodded. "I suspected he did. He commented in Amsterdam about us. I wonder if him and Lana have a future together?"

Lois bit her lip, as she often did. "I know you went out with her so I don't want offend you but I think Jason could do so much better."

Clark agreed. "Lana is not the innocent little girl she pretends to be. I have noticed in the past week that she has a dark side, with an ulterior motive for everything. Maybe Jason is under the same spell as me."

Lois listened. She was enjoying the time they had to talk.

Clark continued, "You are like a breath of fresh air, Lo. You don't have to have a reason behind things you do. You do things because you are kind and considerate."

Lois stopped him and gave him a slow, but sensual kiss. "You are giving me a big head Clark. I am just me. I'm not special."

Clark kissed her back. "You are special Lois. That is why I am starting to fall..." then he stopped, not because he didn't want to say the word, but because Lois would freak. But then it just came out.

"...fall in love with you." Clark finished his sentence and waited for a response.

Lois's eyes grew wide. He could see the panic in her eyes. He tried to grab her and hug her but her body language changed and she walked off ahead.

"Lois, I mean it." Clark quickened his pace to catch her.

Lois did not turn around. "No you don't Clark. No-one loves me."

Clark got hold of her arm and twirled her round so he was facing her. She tried to pull away but he was going to make her hear it.

"Lois, why is it so hard to accept anyone loving you."

"Clark, I spent years trying to get my father to love me, or even approve of me, and that day never came. It came to a point in my life where I realised no-one was ever capable of loving me."

"Lois, I am not your father. I know you had a dysfunctional relationship with your dad, but I am not him. Tell me about the General" Clark asked.

In front of him stood a insecure, vulnerable woman who put on a brash front to hide her feelings of rejection she had suffered during her childhood. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but what she needed to do now was to release all these pent feelings of anger.

"Clark, I can't" Lois begged him to drop the issue.

"Lois, until you face those demons you will never move on with your life." Clark smiled and rubbed her back.

They sat down on a seat overlooking Lisbon town. For the next hour Lois told Clark everything about her mom's death, taking over the rearing of her sister and the discipline her father constantly instilled within the household.

Clark listened to her every word. When she had finished, he held her tightly while the tears rolled down her face.

"Clark, you have the perfect family. You never have to ask them if they love you, they constantly tell you. They see you as the perfect son." Lois said.

"No, they don't Lois. I am not perfect. I have made mistakes in my life. Take a few years ago when I ran off to Metropolis. My mom lost her baby and my parents almost lost the farm. I cannot begin to imagine the hell I put them through." It was Clark's turn to become emotional.

Lois reassured him. "God Clark, I had no idea. I heard some vague story from Chloe that you ran away but I never knew why."

"Lois, it was complicated. But I have to live with that for the rest of my life, but I have learnt from it and decided I had to move forward to achieve my destiny. My parents are the greatest people I know and I was lucky that they found me." Clark realised he had said too much.

"Found you? How did they find you?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark wanted to tell her more but Lois and their relationship were not ready for the truth, well not all of it.

"I was found by the Kents in a cornfield during the first meteor shower. No-one came forward to claim me and they adopted me." Clark opened up.

"I never knew. Might explain why your parents clamp up when your adoption is mentioned." Lois replied.

"Lois, it wasn't a straight forward adoption. It had to be specially arranged so my parents did not have to go through the normal channels, otherwise they may have lost me."

"Clark, thank you for being so honest with me. It makes me feel closer to you."

Clark looked at Lois and knew one day when he was ready that he would tell her everything but that would not be today.

Lois and Clark spent the afternoon walking around the castle enjoying each other's company and talking about their childhoods and plans for the future. Lois did not have a clue what she wanted to do and laughed when Clark suggested that she followed in her cousin's footsteps by going into journalism.

Clark had applied to Central Kansas Uni, so he could be near the farm and his parents. Lana and Chloe would be going to Met U.

"So why don't you apply for Met U?" Clark asked.

"Oh I see. You are trying to get rid of me aren't you? I have not told anyone this but father dearest has already enrolled me in Met U."

Clark was shocked. He had only been joking and he felt a little sad that Lois would be leaving Smallville.

"I will be telling the General that I am staying in Smallville. And don't get too cocky. I decided this before we got together. I have already arranged to move into the Talon."

"I could always ask my parents if you could move in again." Clark smiled.

"I love your parents, Clark but I think at the Talon we have more chance of privacy, if you know what I mean." Lois gave him that look.

Clark grinned. "So you think we will still be together"

"I hope so. I might get lonely living alone sometimes and may need someone to stay occasionally." Lois winked.

"Just occasionally"

"Don't push your luck, Smallville." Lois smiled.

They headed back to the hotel to pack before catching the overnight train to Madrid. They both loved their time in Lisbon as it had defined a new understanding and openness between them but they were both looking forward to what their next few weeks would bring.

Clark just wished Lois did not have to leave him in Germany in less than two weeks. He was going to make the most of their time together.

Jason and Lana were all smiles on their return from their trip down the coast. Lana had obviously worked her magic on him. Lois didn't care, they were both adults and it kept Lana out of her and Clark's hair. She could still see Lana looking at Clark whenever his back was turned and she seemed mad when he did not pay her any attention.

They all boarded the train for the next step of their journey..


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday 10th June

The train arrived early morning at Madrid Chamartín station. Chloe and Jimmy were desperate to get off and explore as they were only spending the day here before travelling eastwards to Barcelona that night. First place on their list was breakfast and then onwards to the Royal Palace.

Clark and Lois had agreed to tag along today because otherwise suspicions could be raised about the amount of time they spent alone together. Not that the other two couples seemed to notice as they were so caught up in their own affairs and arguments.

Both of them were keen for the others not to find out in case things did not work out between them. They had always agreed their relationship was a 'wait and see' affair rather than pressure each other. Deep down though it was a different story as both knew this relationship was like none either had experienced and maybe would not again.

Jason and Lana had even decided to tag alone. They had obviously sorted out their trouble going by their closeness. Lois still believed that Lana was using Jason until a better offer came along. Clark didn't care and kept telling Lois that Jason was an adult and could make his own decisions.

Lois was keen to get some time alone talking to Clark today. She found their conversation of the previous day addictive and was desperate to know more about Clark. No-one had been that open with her before. They got their chance when they were looking around the Palace Gardens and the others were walking ahead. Lois slowed down until Clark caught up with her.

"I would love to hold your hand again, Clark." Lois smiled.

"But Lois we agreed..." Clark replied.

"Yeah I'm only joking. I just wanted to say I enjoyed our time together yesterday afternoon. I loved hearing about your childhood. It makes me imagine what a childhood could be like."

Clark smiled to himself that he better leave out the part about lifting tractors up by the age of 6.

"I feel I can tell you everything, Lois. You have that effect on me." Clark looked at the others and pulled Lois behind a conveniently places bush to give her a quick kiss.

"It must be weird not knowing who your birth parents are. Have you ever wanted to look for them? You don't have to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable, its just nice to find out who the real Clark kent is." Lois asked.

Clark's hesitation and look answered the question for Lois. "You do know who your real parents are, don't you?" Lois did not want to pry but decided to ask all the same.

Clark looked straight into Lois's eyes. "Yes Lois I do know a bit about them"

"Have you ever been tempted to meet them?" Lois asked

Clark looked emotional all of a sudden. "They are dead Lois."

She had never seen him this way before. She decided not to probe any further but Clark had different ideas.

He continued. "They died in an explosion when I was young. They made sure I lived. I am the only surviving member of my family." Tears were pouring down his face now.

"Clark, I should not have asked. I am sorry that I dredged up your painful memories." Lois was almost crying too. She could feel his pain. It brought back memories of her own mother's death.

"Lois, I want to tell you more, but I cannot, not yet. Please be patient with me" Clark begged.

Lois took this to mean that he did not want to go into further details of his parents death and she respected that. He would talk when he felt ready.

Neither noticed Chloe approaching. She looked at the two of them.

"What's going on with you two." Chloe asked. "Can you not get on without reducing each other to tears."

Clark took the lead. "Lois, leave me alone. How dare you say that to me?"

Lois looked and kept up the pretence. "Sorry Clark. I was way out of order."

Chloe asked Jimmy to come over and talk to Clark while she took Lois to calm down. Lois hated leaving him after their heart-to-heart but she had no other choice if their secret was to remain a secret.

As soon as they got ahead of Clark and Jimmy, Chloe asked Lois what had happened.  
>"Look, Chloe. Do you mind if we don't talk about it. It is between me and Clark and I would rather forget it."<p>

Chloe smiled. "Of course."

"What do you say, me, you and Lana spend the afternoon doing some retail therapy and let the boys do some male bonding."

Lois would have rather spent her afternoon with Clark and Lana would be the last person who she wanted to spend time with, but she knew there was no other option.  
>The boys went off to the pub. It was refreshing that they could drink at 18 yrs old. Lana was not best pleased but went along with the idea. She was very possessive of Jason.<p>

The girls went for lunch first and managed to drink a few bottles of wine. The idea of shopping was forgotten about after the first bottle. Lois hated to admit it but she was actually enjoying herself. She could never handle alcohol very well and tended to put her foot in it. It didn't help that Lana was spouting off about her newly discovered sex life with Jason. Lois started to feel queasy at the thought and things only got worse when Lana started spouting off about Clark.

"Jason is so much more loving than Clark ever was." Lana exclaimed

Lois thought about the passionate exchanges she had with the Clark the past few days and wondered if Lana was lying or talking about someone else.

Lois was getting annoyed and spoke up "maybe you two weren't compatible."

Lana was not impressed. "Well he never did have good judgement. After all he married Alicia."

Lois almost choked on her wine, "Married when?"

Chloe tried to stop Lana gossiping but couldn't.

"About four months ago before she was killed. They ran away to Vegas for a quickie wedding but it turned out not to be legal as they were under 18yrs. He even used his dad's credit card to pay for a night at the Honeymoon Suite." Lana ranted.

Lois could not believe it. "Not Clark, I knew him and Alicia dated, but married."

"The ***** tried to kill me. You cannot trust those meteor infected people." Lana smirked.

Lois started to wonder if she knew Clark at all.

Lois could not concentrate on the rest of the afternoon. She could not believe what she had been hearing. Clark had married Alicia after being together a few days and had spent his dad's money so he could have sex with her.

It must have been true as even her cousin was not defending her best friend, apart from saying Alicia had Clark under some sort of spell. Well that was an excuse if ever she had heard one.

She needed to talk to Clark but it would have to wait until the following day when they arrived at the hotel in Barcelona.

After this, some other things suddenly made sense. She thought back to all the times that she had walked into the middle of a heated conversation between Clark and his parents and the minute they saw her, there was silence. Lois had always assumed this was because the Kents were a private family but now she was beginning to wonder if there was more to it than that.

Clark had always seem to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lois was actually starting to see why Lana left. Lois had always maintained that she would wait for Clark to open up but these secrets about Clark's life seemed to go much deeper than she could ever imagine.

She was not angry with him, she just wanted to understand him better. Maybe she had no right to expect him to open up completely, but she at least needed to ask him.

Clark sat opposite Lois on the train and could not help but wonder what had changed since the Royal Palace. She seemed to be distracted and was barely talking to him. He did not sense that she was in a bad mood, but she was definitely pre-occupied. The others disappeared off to the buffet carriage for something to eat.

"Lois, are you ok?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" Lois replied.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Clark needed to know.

"Have you? You tell me, Clark."

"I need a clue Lois."

"Well lets see - Vegas and Alicia." Lois said sarcastically.

"What about Alicia? Ask me and I will tell you." Clark said in a serious tone.

Lois looked at him. "I was just a bit surprised to find out about your marriage. Thought you might have mentioned it."

Clark was shocked, "I prefer to forget about it. Not my best move."

"Clark, does that go for the honeymoon suite too, at your dad's expense I believe."

"I swear nothing happened." Clark begged Lois to believe him.

"Clark, it wouldn't bother me if you had admitted to it. But why lie about me potentially being your first time. Do you think it is what I wanted to hear so you could get me into bed? I'm sorry Clark, it doesn't work like that."

"Lois, you know me better than that"

"Do I Clark? Do I really?" Lois questioned. "I will never ask you to tell me anything you're not ready for, but I expect some respect and for you not to lie to my face." Lois cried

"Lois, I did not mean to get married to Alicia and I came to my senses before we slept together." Clark tried to explain. "She had me under some sort of spell."

"That's funny Clark. Chloe told me the very same thing. Did you get your stories straight in case your girlfriend ever found out."

"Clark, I need some space. I am going to take some time to be by myself in Barcelona. I would appreciate if you would respect my wishes."

Lois had put a one of her famous barriers up. It was pointless fighting with her. He just hoped she came to her senses. Meanwhile he had to work out how best to tell her his secret. It was the only way he could keep Lois in his life and the first time it was clear that it was the right thing to do.

The rest of the train journey was a bit uncomfortable between two of them. He was going to give Lois the space she needed.  
><span><br>Thursday 11th June

They arrived in Barcelona at eight the following morning. They found a lovely hotel up a side street so decided to stay there. Unfortunately they only had three double rooms and Lois and Clark knew what it meant.

Thing was it was the last thing they needed at the moment. At least they could have it out after their day of contemplation and let each other know their feelings and decide on the future of their relationship. Would they be moving on to France as a couple?

Lois had told Chloe she wanted to spend some time on her own so she wandered off into the city centre to explore. They had picked a bad day to visit as there were throngs of people taking part in a carnival throughout the city. She was deep in thought for the past hour and hadn't noticed the man trailing her. He had been following her since the hotel.

Barcelona was a large and confusing place especially when you did not speak Spanish. Eventually Lois had to admit she was lost. She had some how ended up a side street which led to a dead end. She tutted and to see if she could find her way back to the hotel.

She turned around to the sight of a dishevelled man blocking her exit. He must be lost too she thought. Although she had to admit he did give her the creeps.

Lois started to get nervous when he started to approach her.

"You are lost..." he said in what sounded like an Eastern European accent.

She decided the best course of action was to just ignore him and she tried to get past him. As she approached him she saw something shiny in his hand. It was a knife. She could have taken him out if he was unarmed but the knife made it more complicated.

"Let me past " Lois said nervously.

"No not while you are being this rude. I am just trying to be friendly." The man said aggressively. He reached out and was about to grab her top.

She screamed but the chances of anyone hearing her were slim over the sound of the carnival band.

Suddenly she saw Clark appear out of nowhere. "Leave her alone." Clark shouted in a deep voice.

"Why should I. She is mine." The man said.

The man grabbed his knife and held it to Lois's throat. "One wrong move and your girlfriend is dead."

Clark decided what he had to do. Before Lois had a chance to react to the man's threat, the man was on the floor unconscious and the knife was melted on the ground.

Lois looked at Clark, eyes wide with shock. He smiled and looked at her "Let's get you out of here Lois."

Before she could say anything, they were in their hotel room.

"What the hell?" Lois was white as a sheet.

Clark looked at Lois. "Can you give me a few minutes."

She gave him a confused smile and nodded. With that he sped off.

Minutes later he was back. "Sorry Lois, just had to drop that jerk off at the police station. He is in shock so he may confess."

"He's not the only one in shock. I all ears Clark." Lois suggested.

"Right as you may have guessed I am not your average person. I have some special gifts." Clark smiled, looking at Lois to see if she was taking it in.

"No, i never would have guessed. Were you following me?" Lois asked.

"No Lois, I heard you from the other side of town." Clark explained.

"Don't tell me Clark... a special gift, right?" Lois nodded. "spill...I want to know every last detail."

Clark asked Lois to sit on the bed as he paces up and down nervously. She grabbed his hand to give him reassurance.

"Right, here goes. I have speed, strength, heat vision and x-ray vision and I am virtually invulnerable." Clark said calmly

"Virtually...?"

"Yes, I can be weaken and even killed by green meteor rock from my home planet."

"Clark, just rewind a few words there – home what...?"

"Home planet. I'm from outta town. Sort of a few million miles out of town. I come from a planet called Krypton, or should I say 'was called' Krypton. It exploded just after I was born. I am the last of my people." Clark tried to sound as what he was saying was normal.

Lois was speechless.

"Say something Lois." Clark pleaded.

"Do you come in peace?" Lois looked serious but then she laughed.

Clark's mood lightened a little. "Are you ok with Lois?"

"Well Clark I have just found out my boyfriend is an alien. It may take a while to sink in."

"It can't be easy for you Lois. You are the first person I let in on my secret willingly." Clark tried to placate her.

"Wait a minute, let me in on your secret? I found out by accident." Lois replied.

"No you didn't Lois. I could have ran a bit quicker and you would have been none the wiser." Clark explained.

"You really think I am going to fall for that one Smallville. Saying that, I wouldn't have expected you to tell me. I understand." Lois said with sincerity.

"Lois, did you see me the 17 other times I have rescued you since you arrived in Smallville. Not that I'm counting." Clark smiled.

"That was you. I was starting to think that I had some kind of guardian angel." Lois suggested.

"So where do we go from here?" Clark asked.

"Well Clark, basically we talk, talk and talk some more. I would love to hear more if you wanna tell me."

"Lois, my life is an open book to you. Ask away"

Lois started the questions. "What happened between you and Alicia?"

"Red meteor rock makes me lose my inhibitions and makes me act impulsively and a bit crazy. Alicia found this out, out a necklace made of it round my neck and took me to Vegas to get married. She took it off and I rejected her before anything happened."

"Does Lana know?"

"No way and I never want her to know. I would not trust her with my secret. Chloe knows. Alicia showed her me using my powers. I told her everything last month. Pete Ross knew. Mom and Dad obviously know."

"Where were you the other night?"

"I went to my Fortress of Ice. I can talk to a computerised version of my father Jor-el there."

"What is your real name?"

"My real name is Clark Kent. My Kryptonian name is Kal-el."

Lois knew that name sounded familiar.

"Clark, can we take a break. I need..." Lois was about to finish her sentence but Clark interrupted.

"...space, I understand Lois."

"Clark, you can't get rid of me that easily. I need...a hug." Lois grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed.

Before he could reply she had plunged her lips onto his. He was shocked by her response, but definitely was not complaining. After a few minutes, Clark pulled his face away from Lois's.

"Lo, if we continue this, we won't be able to stop." Clark warned.

"You're right, how come we keep getting ourselves in this situation?" Lois smiled and sat up.

"Lois, I do want this more than anything but I want to do it right." Clark said sensitively.

"You're quite the romantic, old fashioned gent, aren't you?" Lois laughed.

"We will know when the time is right." Clark suggested.

Lois cuddled up to him and they decided after all the excitement they both needed a 'siesta'.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois woke up after her nap. She was lying face to face with Clark. He looked so peaceful asleep. When she had started to fall for him, she was not sure, maybe it was when she first met him. It was not important, what mattered now in that moment was that the man she loved was next to her, protecting her like he always had since she came to town.

He was hero, definitely her hero. He had saved her life so many times, in fact he had saved hundreds of peoples lives and he never got credit for any of it. He saved people because he wanted to, not because he was forced to. He was selfless and she felt honoured to be the one he trusted with his secret.

She realised that she was starting to put him on a pedestal and that was dangerous. After all to her he was still Clark Kent, and the superhero part was just an extension of him.

Clark woke up to the sight of Lois studying him. How could he have missed what was right in front of him for almost a year. He cannot believe a week ago, he was still pining after Lana like a lovesick puppy, and now here he was lying next to Lois, hours after telling her his secret.

"Hi Lo, nice sleep. That's if you've been to sleep of course, you may have spent the last two hours looking at me psychotically like you are now." He joked.

"Yeah Clark, I am a certified bunny boiler. No, I have been asleep but I couldn't bear to wake you as you looked so peaceful."

Clark brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What do you want to do now?"

Lois blushed. "Well I could think of one thing but we did say we would wait and to be honest continuing to get to know each other is important after the bombshell you dropped this afternoon."

"How are you about all that?"

"Still trying to get my head around it if I am being honest. Give me a few days." Lois was excited.

"Do you want to go somewhere? We haven't seen much of Barcelona yet" Lois continued.

"we could grab some food." Clark hadn't realised how hungry he was

"I'm starting to realise how much I miss homecooked food. This is a bit embarrassing to admit but I cannot get it out of my head, that tonight is meatloaf night at the farm." Lois explained.

"Well, Lo. Mom always makes plenty so lets go and have a flying visit back home for the afternoon and evening." Clark stated.

Lois stood in disbelief. "you are serious aren't you?"

"Yes Lois, I am. Put on your coat. It can get a bit chilly across the Atlantic."

Lois was like a little giggly schoolgirl. "You're mad Clark but I like it."

With that he told her to close her eyes and he picked her up. She felt movement. Minutes later they were in the barn.

Lois felt them come to a stop. "Can I open my eyes."

"Yes Lois we are back." Clark said. His voice sounded shaky. She opened her eyes and look at him. He was as white as a sheet and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it? Are you ok? You got here in seconds. How can you run so fast?" Lois was nervous at Clark's expression.

"Lois, that's just it. I can't run that fast, in fact I wasn't running at all. I was flying!"

"Flying, how is that possible?" Lois asked.

"My father told me one day I would fly and I guess now its happened. I am just in shock. I always get new abilities when I least expect them." Clark replied.

"That's amazing! You're amazing." She walked up and kissed him.

"Look Lois we can discuss this flying thing later, maybe have some practice but for the moment can you stay here while I check that we don't have at visitors at the Farm. Follow me in a few minutes."

Lois nodded, still in shock about what had just happened.

Martha and Jonathan were just about to start their breakfast when Clark walked in.

"Clark!" his mom shouted as she ran to hug him.

"What are you doing back?" his dad asked. "Not that we are complaining. We miss you around here."

"Just a flying visit. We were feeling a bit homesick and wanted to see if there was any meatloaf on the go." Clark smiled hopefully.

"We... is Chloe with you?" Jonathan asked.

"No, not quite..." a voice interrupted from the doorway. "Hi" Lois said nervously like she was meeting his parents for the first time.

Jonathan dropped his toast and Martha just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Clark, is there something you want to tell us." Jonathan asked in his stern fatherly voice.

Clark put his hand out for Lois to take it. When she was next to him, he put his arm around her waist. "We are dating."

His dad did not look impressed "Clark, could you come out into the barn a minute."

Clark looked at Lois with a loving gaze to ask if she minded. The gesture did not go unnoticed by his parents.

"Lois, why don't you sit down and have a coffee. You look like you need it." Martha smiled.

Clark and his dad went up to the loft space in the barn.

"Look, dad. I know what you are going to say."

"Do you really Clark? I am having trouble working out what to say. I'm lost for words."

"That's unusual!" Clark replied trying to lighten the mood but it went down like a lead balloon.

His dad gave him a stare that made him feel like a scolded five year old. His father had an uncanny ability to put Clark in his place with one look."

"Right Clark. Let's hear it from the beginning. Don't leave anything out."

"I have fallen in love with Lois. I have never felt like this about anyone." Clark explained.

"That's funny Clark. I do believe you said the same about Lana just last week. What's changed." His dad asked. He seemed mad.

"This is different. I must have had blinkers on. Lois is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Dad, I would not have told her my secret if I was not sure."

Jonathan could not believe what he was hearing. "You told her willingly. I thought she must have found it out by accident. Exactly how much does she know"

"Everything. And I don't regret it for one moment, and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Jonathan had never seen this side of his son. It was like a boy went away a week ago and became a man. He was talking with conviction and even more amazingly he seemed happier and more settled than he had in a long time.

However angry he was with Clark, he could not help but wonder if his son's feelings for Lois were the real thing. It reminded him of the way he used to talk about Martha when he fell in love with her.

"Son, I can tell you have some deep feelings for Lois, but you are both only 18yrs old.  
>Are you sure it is not your hormones talking?"<p>

"Dad, we haven't done anything yet if that is what you asking." Clark was embarrassed

"Yet? you mean you're planning to."

"Dad, can we not talk about this." Clark was bright red.

"Clark, you have to remember you are not human. How do you know it is even possible?"

"I already asked Jor-el"

"You have, have you. What did he say?" Jonathan asked, trying not to act shocked.

"Dad, I'm not going into details, but it's fine." Clark smiled.

Back in the Farmhouse, Lois was feeling really uncomfortable and didn't know what to say to Martha.

"Sorry to spring this on you and Mr Kent. It must be a shock." Lois asked.

"It is Lois, but I would love to hear how it happened. And please call me Martha"

"Well, Martha. The short version of the fairytale is that I met my prince and fell in love in the space of a week. Nothing unusual about that is there?" Lois joked in her nervousness.

"Lois, this hasn't happened in a week." Martha explained.

Lois argued. "I know it may be hard to believe but I love Clark."

"No, Lois. You don't understand. There has been sparks flying between you and Clark since you arrived. He goes all coy when he's around you and smiles constantly when you are in the vicinity. I knew you would get together, I just didn't expect it so soon." Martha smiled.

"Martha, your son is special. He was chosen for great things with his powers. I know that now, but I promise I will never stand in his way."

"Lois, I know that. I think you will help him move forward, not hold him back."

Jonathan had calmed down a little. Clark seemed to be convincing him that this relationship with Lois was not such a bad thing.

"Dad, there is just one thing I haven't told you." Clark looked at his dad.

"You're not married or anything are you?" His dad joked.

"No, we're not but we did fly here."

"Fly? How is that possible?"

"I don't know dad but it felt unbelievable. I don't know if it is temporary or not. Guess I will just wait and see."

"That's great son. You are becoming a man, I can see that. I won't deny I am shocked at you and Lois but I have to trust your judgement and your decisions."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means." Clark hugged his dad.

"Just one thing, don't turn you and Lois into a Clark/Lana drama. I don't think me and your mom could take any more of that." His dad laughed.

Lois and Clark spent the day with his parents until it was time to go back to Barcelona. They were going to have to come up with an excuse to the others as it was the middle of the night in Spain. Luckily Lois had texted Chloe to say they had gone for dinner and then nightclubbing.

As Clark helped Lois with her coat on, Martha turned to her husband and whispered in his ear.

"Don't they remind you of us, all those years ago."

"Yes, and look where that ended up.." Jonathan laughed.

Lois and Clark hugged his parents and told them they would see them soon. Then Clark bent his knees and launched Lois and him into the air..

Friday 12th June

Clark took it easy on the flight back. Lois had her eyes open the whole way, amazed at the sights below her. It was odd, she did not feel cold, it must be the heat that Clark was giving off from his body. She felt safe in his arms. They finally arrived above Barcelona or so Clark thought

"We're here, Lo." Clark smiled.

"Clark I hate to be picky, but I think you took a wrong turn."

"What, this is Barcelona." Clark said defensively.

"Unless they have moved the Royal Palace in the past 24 hrs, I would place a bet that this is Madrid." Lois could not help but laugh.

Clark looked down and realised she was right. "Ok, you win. Maybe I need GPS."

Seconds later, they were above Barcelona. Clark stopped and descended slowly. At the same time he placed his lips to Lois's and gave her a deep and slow kiss.

Breaking away after they landed on their room balcony, Clark turned to her.  
>"I'm glad you were there on my first flight. It means so much to share it with you."<p>

"Thank you Clark, it was magical. Can we do it again sometime please." Lois asked.

"Well, I'm planning on us being together for quite a while so no doubt we will have plenty of time for flying. There is something else I would rather do now." Clark fixed his look on the bed.

"Clark, I thought you said the time wasn't right." Lois was surprised.

"I only want some sleep. All that flying has me beat." Clark shot Lois a mischievous glance.

"Me too, let's hit the sack. Are you ok, if we share."

"I would love to Lo, as long as you promise no funny business." Clark tried to sound serious.

They both got ready and slipped into bed. Minutes later they lay fast asleep in each others arms.

Both of them woke to banging on the door.

They could hear Chloe shouting through the door, "Are you in there, Lois and Clark."

Clark jumped up in bed as though they had been sprung by his parents. Seconds later, Clark was fully dressed in shorts and tee. Lois could help notice what cute legs he had, not that she got to see them very often.

He went to answer the door. Lois stayed in bed, enjoying the sight of a flustered Clark.

"Chloe, what is all the noise about." Clark was half asleep.

"Where have you two been for the past 24 hrs?" Chloe asked.

"Well since we always get left to our own devices by the two loved up couples, we figured we might as well try to get on and have some fun. So we went out all day." Clark explained.

"You are getting on with Lois. Yeah right." Chloe smiled.

"I heard that cuz." Lois shouted from the bed.

Chloe walked in the room, pushing past Clark. She wanted to see Lois. She felt a bit guilty all of a sudden because there was no way those two would be getting on.

"Look Lois, I promise that Jimmy and I will stop being so joined at the hip. I bet Clark is driving you mad." Chloe did a double take when she clapped her eyes on Lois in bed and the way the sheets were left lying, it was obvious that Clark had not slept on the couch.

"Clark, where did you sleep last night?" Chloe asked outright.

Clark just looked at her in disbelief. "Chloe, since have you been my mother. What has it got to do with you where I slept?"

Lois was smirking and enjoying the exchange between her cousin and boyfriend

Chloe was annoyed. "It does have to do with me when my cousin is involved."

Clark fought back. "No offence Chloe, but I do believe it is you and Lana that decides that we have to sleep in the same room."

Before Chloe had a chance to reply, Clark looked at Lois with a smile. He was going to have some fun with Chloe.

He continued. "You know its all your fault it happened."

what... happened." Chloe asked scared to know the answer.

Lois joined in. "Look, Chloe. He's a man and I'm a woman, shall I draw you a diagram."  
>Chloe could not believe what she was hearing.<p>

"You've got to be kidding. You two hate the sight of each other."

Clark looked at Lois. She knew what he was thinking. He needed to wind this conversation in or Chloe could be on to them.

"You fell for it Chloe" Clark and Lois both laughed.

Chloe realised they had been playing her. She smiled, and felt reassured. There is no way Lois and Clark would ever go together. He was always going to be smitten with Lana.

"Look guys, since we all had loads of fun last time, do you fancy splitting into boys and girls again."

Lois would have loved to say no, but knew she had to play along. She would have much rather spent the day with Clark. She just hoped Lana did not come out with any more gossip on Clark.

Both parties headed to pubs for a relaxing afternoon. Chloe knew that it would do her and Jimmy good to spend some time apart.

Before long, Lana was in full flow.

"I am glad of a break, Jason is getting on my nerves." Lana stated,

Lois decided she was sick of hearing Lana spouting rubbish so she decided to challenge her.

"Lana, why don't you just dump him. You just don't seem happy with him." Lois tried to sound caring. She did not want to fight with Lana, just give her opinion.

"You must be a mind reader. I am telling him this afternoon, we are over. I want you two to be the first to know that I am taking Clark back."

Lois almost choked but tried not to give away her surprise at Lana's statement.

"Lana, how do you know he wants you back." Lois asked.

"He has been pining for me since we split up. I can see the jealous looks he gives Jason."

Lois replied. "He gets on well with Jason. I have never seen him act jealous towards him."

"No he is good at hiding secrets as no doubt I have told you before."

About 15,000 times, Lois thought to herself.

Lana continued. "I am determined that our relationship will be more open from now on – no secrets."

Lois was getting annoyed at the way Lana talked about Clark as though he was a possession. She did not feel threatened by Lana because she was secure in the knowledge of the strength of feelings that Clark had for her.

Lana was his past now.

Chloe seemed to agree with Lana. "I don't know how we are going to arrange the rooms when you and Clark are back together. That's if you want to share."

Lana nodded, just then her phone rang. She wandered off to answer it.

"Chloe, why do you think it is a foregone conclusion that Clark wants her back. He has told me that she is in his past and that he doesn't love her." Lois asked.

"Come on, Lo. It is pretty obvious that Lana is the reason that he is in a chirpy mood. He likes around her and I think with all the arguments Jason and Lana have been having, he sees his chance. "

Lois smiled. "He won't get back with her, trust me."

Chloe looked at Lois. "Look, I understand that you are upset about the room situation but it is sorted. Jimmy will share with Jason and me and you can share, just like old times. You will be glad to have Clark out of your hair."

Chloe excused herself to go and order some more drinks. Lois could not help but overhear Lana's raised voice talking on the phone.

_"Look, I told you never to call me abroad. Of course I miss you but I don't want anyone else to find out about us until I get back. No, I will call you when I find out where she is. Don't call me ever again." _

So looks like Clark is not the only one with a secret, Lois thought.

Lana was not in a good mood when she returned to sit down.

"It was just the airline double checking a few details of my booking." Lana said unconvincingly. She was up to something, but Lois did not care as long as it didn't affect her or Clark.

Chloe came back with some drinks. She had just got a text message.

"I have just had a text off Jimmy to say that Jason and him are going to check out the Olympic Stadium"

"What about Clark?" Lana asked.

Chloe texted Jimmy and got a reply seconds later to say her that Clark had said he was going back to the hotel and that the heat was getting to him.

Lois already knew this because Clark had just texted her to ask if she wanted to meet him.

Lana sprang up from her chair. "This is amazing, what an opportunity! Would you guys mind giving me some space. Clark and I have a lot to catch on if you know what I mean." She winked.

Lois decided to let Lana go and have it out with Clark and did not pre-warn him. This was between Clark and Lana to sort out, she did not want to become the obsessive girlfriend. She trusted Clark and that is all that mattered.

Clark had just got back to his room when there was a knock at the door. Lois wouldn't be knocking so he went to answer it.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark was surprised. "Where are Lois and Chloe?"

Lois decided to go back to the hotel to see what was happening. Chloe followed. Curiosity had got the better of both of them. They got out of the lift to the sound of Lana talking to Clark. She hadn't even made it past the door yet.

"They're still at the pub. I have come to give you the good news. I am dumping Jason this afternoon. We need to be honest with each other before we get back together." Lana smiled.

"Ok, Lana. I will be honest about my feelings." Clark asked if could go to the bar.

"Do you not think under the circumstances we would be better off staying here?" Lana suggested.

Clark look surprised. "What circumstances? I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear in Paris. I will always love you as a friend but that is where it ends. There is zero chance of us getting back together. Let's just move on. Jason is a good guy, why would you treat him so badly."

Lana glared at him. "What...? You are dumping me."

Clark looked at her. "Lana, how can I be dumping you. We haven't been together for almost a year. Can we just stay friends?"

"You are still in love with me Clark, admit it. Why else would you be walking around with a smile on your face?"

"Lana, you are not the centre of the Universe, there are other reasons I could be happy." Clark was getting fed up with her attitude.

"Ok, be like that. Jason was better in bed than you anyway."

Lana was really desperate.

"Lana, whatever goes on behind closed doors with Jason is none of my business, but I find it hard to believe you can criticise me when we never slept together." Clark remained calm.

Lana stormed off, all Chloe and Lois could hear was the sound of Lana slamming her room door.

Chloe looked at Lois. She could not believe she was hearing. Clark was dumping the woman he had spent the last five years pining for.

"What is going on there? I never thought Clark would ever talk to her like that." Chloe said.

"She deserved it, how can she just expect him to take her back. He is not a doormat." Lois replied.

Chloe looked at Lois with a suspicious look. "You know something don't you?"

"About what?" Lois tried to act all innocent.

"About Clark and why he is not into Lana anymore." Chloe knew Lois was lying. Then it hit her. Clark had met someone else.

"He has a new girlfriend doesn't he?" Chloe asked.

"How should I know?" Lois asked. "He does not tell me all his business."

"You have been spending so much time with him. Spill!"

"Ok, he has met someone." Lois didn't know why she said it.

Maybe she wanted Chloe to find out but then decided it was best if she was kept in the dark for a bit longer. She had to do some backtracking.

"Who? You cannot tell me that and not give me more details. Is it serious?" Chloe was begging for more information.

"As far as I know, he is crazy about her." Lois smiled.

Chloe started reading into things. "That must be why he didn't want to come on holiday with us. He should have brought her. Bet his phone bill will be massive. Where is she from?"

"Smallville, I think." Lois was enjoying this.

Chloe actually sounded jealous. Lois knew she was in love with Clark but thought that her newfound relationship with Jimmy would have dampened the feelings down.  
>Lois had dug herself into a bit of a hole and needed to talk to Clark before he was questioned by Chloe.<p>

"Chloe, why don't you check on Lana. I will check on Clark." Lois suggested. Chloe agreed.

Clark had heard Lois's voice through the door and heard her reach for the door handle. He beat her to it, opened the door and grabbed an unsuspecting Lois and started kissing her with such feeling. She was surprised but enjoying the spontaneity of the moment.

"Lois, guess what happened, or I suppose you know, since you and Chloe were listening in." Clark smiled.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Lo, neither could I. I'm crazy about my new girlfriend, weren't they your exact words." Clark asked.

"Are you?" Lois asked hopefully.

"No, I am not crazy about her...just madly and passionately in love with her." Clark waited for the slap across the face but it never came. His announcement was greeted by Lois bursting into tears.

"Clark, I love you too. More than I ever thought I could love anyone." Lois sobbed.  
>Just then, Lois's phone rang. It was her father. Whatever he was saying was making her upset. She hung up after a few minutes.<p>

"Are you ok?" Clark asked in a concerned voice.

"Lucy has been spotted working in a cafe in Salzburg and my father wants me to go there and try and talk sense into her. He will be there in a few days." Lois explained.

"But I thought she was in Germany" Clark said

"Obviously not."

"When do you leave?" Clark was desperate to know.

"I have to be on a plane in three hours. The tickets are waiting at the airport." Lois was upset. She wanted to stay there with Clark.

Two hours later, Clark and Lois were standing at the passport control.

"Clark, I have to go." Lois said.

"Lo, I'm coming with you." Clark announced.

She placed his hand on his chest. "No, Clark. It won't work. Dad will freak if he finds out and I have to concentrate on finding Lucy. I will call you. Promise."

Before they said their goodbyes, Lois told him about the phone call that Lana received that afternoon, and told him to keep an eye on her.

"Lo, I love you. If you need me, call me." Clark's eyes were welling up.

"I love you, Smallville." Lois whispered in his ear. "Clark, I'll be ready when I get back..."

"Ready for what." Clark was puzzled by her cryptic message, well that was until she gave him that look.

He smiled, and let go of her hand. She disappeared into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark could not get his mind off Lois. He missed her already and she had only been gone two hours

Chloe banged on the door. Clark answered trying not to look too upset.

"Clark, what is going on? Lois has just texted from Salzburg to say she is looking for Lucy there. You were the last person to see her. Do you know anything?" Chloe asked.

"I left her at the airport a few hours ago. Her father is meeting up with her in a few days. She says we should continue onto Italy as planned and she will meet us when she is sorted."

"Why didn't she come and tell me. I have the feeling that something is going on with Lois at the moment, she seems very pre-occupied."

"Chloe, this Lucy business is really bothering her." Clark said concerned.

"I guess. She will call when she is ready." Chloe suggested. "Meanwhile, why didn't you tell me about your news."

"What news, Chloe" Clark asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"A girlfriend?"

"God, does Lois always have to open her big mouth." Clark tried to sound annoyed.

"So Clark, who is she, is it serious?"

"Chloe, I would appreciate if you would respect my privacy about her. It's all pretty new to me. I promise when we decide to go public, you will be the first to know."

"Sounds serious?"

"Chloe, all I will say is that I have never felt this way about anyone before. She is the one." Clark placed emphasis on his last word.

"Clark, don't be stupid. You are only 18. You still have your whole life ahead of you." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you say. We know how we both feel and I am not going to defend my relationship to you or anyone else for that matter." Clark sounded hurt.

Chloe was surprised by his comments. Clark really was upset by her questions. "Clark, I'm sorry. I should not have pried, but I look forward to meeting her."

Clark's phone rang. It was Lois. "Chloe, could you excuse me."

Chloe realised it must have been her and hurried out of the room.

An hour later, Chloe went past Clark's room and could hear he was still on the phone. Then all she heard was Clark talking out aloud.

_"Tell me how much you want it._

She couldn't help herself so she stopped outside his door. She risked Clark spotting her but he seemed too occupied in his phone call.

_"I want to cover you with cream and lick every inch of the body and then get the strawberries and..." _Clark was almost groaning.

Chloe heard Jimmy shouting for her from down the corridor.

Damn it, I was just about to hear about the strawberries, Chloe thought, but then perhaps it was better if she didn't.

She could not believe Clark was having phone sex with his new girlfriend. It sounded odd as she was so used to the serious version of Clark. He had been so much happier lately, obviously thanks to his new girlfriend. Chloe started to wish it was her on the other end of the line.

Sat 13th June

Clark was not looking forward to breakfast. He would have to sit at the same table as Lana after their conversation of yesterday.

He approached the table to see Lana sitting with Jason, and playing with his hair. Poor Jason was being suckered, but he decided not to get involved. He had more serious problems to contend with, like Lois finding Lucy. Chloe and Jimmy joined them.

"Where is Lois this morning?" Lana asked.

Chloe piped up. "She is in Salzburg, she has a lead on Lucy."

Lana sat bolt upright and seemed to be taking a sudden interest. "Will you excuse me for two minutes. I forgot something in my room."

Clark was suspicious after what Lois told him so he listened in to see what Lana was up to.

Once out of view, she got her cell and dialled a number. Someone picked up.

_Hi, its me, she has been spotted in Salzburg. Listen don't call me, I will let call you when I get there and find out if there is any need for you to come over."_

_"Thanks Lana. I'm missing you. The bed is so cold without you."_

Clark would know that voice anywhere. It was Lex and it was obvious his relationship went deeper than a business one. Even more disturbing was the fact that she was helping Lex track down Lucy, no doubt so he could get his revenge. How could Lana have turned so cold and calculating. This was not the Lana he had known. Or maybe it was and he just had never realised.

Clark had to think quickly. Based on what he had overheard, Lana was going to suggest that the gang travelled to Salzburg. He knew he had to play along, otherwise he could expose his powers and secret to Lana and Lex. He would be seeing Lois sooner than planned.

Lana came back to the breakfast table. Clark decided not to react, even though it was hard not to.

"Look, I have been thinking. Rather than Lois meeting us, why don't we go to Salzburg to see if we can offer her any support. We can make a detour." Lana suggested.

Chloe looked surprised. "Lana, that is nice of you. Great idea. Does anyone else mind." She was obviously falling for Lana's lies.

Clark just nodded and smiled.

"Looks like we are going to Salzburg." Lana smiled.

Sunday 14th June

It took almost 24hrs to get to Salzburg. Clark wished he could have flown there, but of course he knew he couldn't. To make matters worse he had to be near Lana most of the journey listening to how much she wanted to help Lois find Lucy and how it would be so nice to see the sisters reunited.

Clark was having problems containing his anger but he knew that he had to. He was a little unsettled this morning and was missing Lois so much. That phone call last night didn't help matters. It made him realise how much he wanted to 'be ' with her.

He was making plans in his head. He wanted their first time to be special and what better place he thought than the setting for one of Lois's most favourite films – the Sound Of Music. Finding Lucy was the most important thing but he decided if he could distract Lois from her troubles, it may help her relax.

Clark knew Lucy was not a bad person, just young and naive. She was a victim of her father's misguided love during her childhood. God knows, Lois had been scarred as a result of her upbringing.

Fate must have been on Clark's side. The hotel they booked into only had two rooms available, meaning Clark would have to find another hotel. His father received a very strange call asking if Clark could use his credit card to book a hotel.

The $500 price tag per night for a junior suite almost made Jonathan pass out, but Clark said he would pay him back with the money from his Trust Fund that was set up by his grandfather. Jonathan was going to ask Clark why he needed to pay so much for a room but decided it was strictly on a 'need to know' basis.

Clark booked a Junior Suite for the next two nights.

He just hoped that Lois would like the surprise. He texted Lois to find out where she was. She had no idea that Clark was in the city. She said she was in a cafe at the foot of Salzburg Fortress waiting for Lucy to show. He texted her back and waited until he heard the Jaws ringtone. He was there in seconds.

He looked in through the window and saw Lois sitting at the table deep in thought. She looked so lost and beautiful. He walked up to her table. She lifted her head and a large smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lois was thrilled.

"So you're not mad at me." Clark said sheepishly.

"I secretly hoped you would come." Lois told him to sit down and ordered him a coffee. "How did you sneak away from the others."

Clark explained that Lana had suggested coming but did not let Lois in on the plan Lana and Lex had hatched. She needed to find Lucy and sort things out with her first.  
>"So have you found her?"<p>

"No, apparently she does work here and is due to duty anytime now." Lois smiled.  
>"I've missed you Clark. I had trouble sleeping last night without you next to me. I'm sure I'll sleep fine tonight." Lois smiled.<p>

"Where did you stay last night?" Clark asked.

"At a small guesthouse down the road. I haven't booked anywhere for tonight yet in case Lucy fled."

"Sorted Lois. I have got a room booked at a hotel nearby for the next two nights."  
>Clark replied.<p>

"Can I join you then. Is it a double?" Lois asked,

"You could say that." Clark replied with a smile.

Lois was about to question Clark further when she heard a familiar voice. It was her sister. Lois got up and went to the counter where Lucy was putting on her apron.

"Hi sis," Lois announced, not knowing what sort of welcome to expect.

Lucy turned around, saw Lois and hugged her tight.

"What are you doing here? It doesn't matter. I have missed you so much." Lucy was happy to see her.

"Can we talk, Luce." Lois asked.

"I am working until 8pm and then work in a private member club until 2am or so. I need my jobs so can we meet tomorrow. I am off tomorrow until 4pm. Let's meet at the Fortress at 11am if that's ok." Lucy offered.

"Lucy , I am not going to give you the chance to flee again. Promise me you will meet me." Lois asked.

"Look, Lo. Here is my passport to prove I will show." Lucy give it to Lois.

Lois smiled and handed a piece of paper to her sister with her cell number on. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. We have loads to catch up on." She hugged her sister and made a gesture to Clark that they were leaving.

Lucy smiled when she saw Clark. "I see you brought Mr Hunk. Hi Clark, I hope we are going to catch up tomorrow too." Lucy was blushing.

"Hands off, sis. He's all mine!" Lois announced.

Lucy realised what Lois meant and hugged both of them. "About time! Anyway I have to get to work. See you tomorrow."

Lois left the cafe looking pleased with herself. "Clark, I hope she doesn't freak when our father arrives tomorrow."

"What time is he coming?" Clark asked.

"About five o'clock. I said I would meet him at his hotel at six. I must find out where this hotel is where he is staying. It is some massive posh hotel on the river. He always did like the finest hotel. Bet it costs a fortune!"

Clark gulped. "It's not the Hotel Sacher by any chance is it?"

"Yes Clark, have you seen it."

"You could say that. Considering that is where I have booked for us." Clark looked nervous.

"You're kidding. It is too extravagant. Why would you book such an expensive hotel." Lois was curious

But Lois did not need to hear his answer. His look said it all.

"I was planning a special night tonight. I am sorry if I have overstepped the boundary."

Lois kissed him. "Clark, you are so special. Let's make it worth it."

Lois and Clark spent the afternoon strolling hand in hand, enjoying the romantic city. They were both looking forward to tonight, but secretly their stomachs were doing somersaults.

Chloe had texted Clark to ask where he was. Clark texted back to say he had met Lois and was spending the rest of the day and night. He said it could take a while as the lead led them on a wild goose chase with no sign of Lucy yet.

"Let's head to the hotel, shall we?" Clark asked taking her hand.

Lois was nervous. "Why don't we just stay out for a few more hours."

"You're freaking right now aren't you." Clark asked tenderly

"No, of course not."

"Lois, there is panic written all over your face. You want to hit the ejector seat don't you. I will wait if you are not ready." Clark touched her cheek.

Lois could not believe how Clark could be that patient and understanding. Most men would have bolted by now.

"Clark, I am terrified... but with excitement. I want to do this more than anything." Lois smiled.

A grin spread across Clark's face.

Lois almost died when she saw the hotel. She could not believe all the effort and money he had spent trying to please her, but that was Clark.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Clark asked after they had booked in.

"I would love to, but we may have a problem with that. By the looks of the clientele. we would need a tux and dress to eat here." Lois suggested.

All of a sudden he disappeared. Minutes later he arrived back with two garment bags.  
>"Sorry, I took so long. I couldn't work out what you might want to wear. You have some strange stuff in your closet." Clark looked embarrassed.<p>

Lois was shocked. "Maybe we could put some of them to good use when we get back to Smallville."

They went up to their room.

"I thought you said you booked a room, not three of them. " Lois said as she looked around all the rooms. "Come and see this."

Clark went into the bathroom, well if you could call it a bathroom. It had a huge Jacuzzi in the centre.

"I'm sure we could put that to good use later, Lo." Clark grabbed her waist and pull him to her. He started to kiss her on the back of her neck, and his hands started to move up from her waist up under her top.

"Why wait until later" Lois asked seductively.

She had planned to have dinner first but what the hell. They were lost in the moment. The last thing she wanted was to have it so planned that they made it awkward for them.

Clark turned her around so she was facing him. "Should I stop, Lo. If so, you have to tell me know."

"Don't you dare, Clark." Lois growled back. She then seemed to have strength as she made him lose his balance and flung him on the bed.

Clark was in no hurry. He slowly peeled off her blouse exposing her beautiful soft skin. He placed his lips on every part of her stomach making her writhe around the bed. Every touch sent shockwaves of pleasure to every nerve ending. She felt on fire.

She returned the favour, helping Clark to take his shirt off. He never even imagined it could feel this good. He had a rush everytime he used his superpowers but this was different, intensity on a level he had never experienced before. The rest of their clothes were soon a distant memory.

Then unexpectedly, Lois got a look in her eyes and started to quicken the pace.

"I can't take much more Clark, I need you to..." she panted.

Before she could finish her sentence he started to do as she asked. He finally realised where he belonged - anywhere as long as Lois was by his side. If he could have stayed in this moment forever, he would have done.

He knew then that he and Lois were soulmates, destined to be face the world and their future together. Nothing could tear them apart. She was now part of him, he needed her as much as he needed the rays of the sun.

Lois was comsumed with ecstacy, all the pains of her childhood had been washed away in a moment. All that mattered now was being with Clark and experiencing new things together. She never knew she was capable of having such love for another person, but the past week with Clark had proved her wrong.

Their lovemaking became fevered, their bodies became tenser until the moment hit them both and their bodies relaxed and they collapsed in a heap side by side.

They lay there for a few minutes getting their breath back, not saying a word to each other. Then Clark made a big mistake and brushed his hand across Lois's body. Lois wanted more and climbed on top of him.

"Clark, I see these superpowers have their advantages." Lois smiled at him. Clark decided to take Lois up on her offer.

Two hours later, they woke up from a blissful sleep.

"Clark, I'm sorry I did not wait for later. I just got caught up in the moment." Lois admitted.

"Lois, do I look upset?" Clark said. Lois had never seen him look so content and relaxed.

"Do you want to grab some dinner or stay up here and get room service." Lois asked.

"I think you know the answer to that and look they have strawberries and cream on the menu." Clark suggested with a naughty grin.

"Ok, Clark say no more." Lois felt at home for the first time in her life as she fell back on the bed next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday 15th June

Lois and Clark woke up the following morning to each other for the first time following their night of passion. Their mood was soon spoilt by the sight of the remnants of strawberries and cream everywhere. Clark jumped out of bed and and tidied the room in a split second.

"I bet you are quite handy around the house." Lois smiled.

"Yeah, especially in the bedroom, or so I've been told." Clark replied.

"Who told you that. To be honest Clark I cannot remember how good you are. I think you need to remind me."

With that he climbed into bed.

Later, Clark suggested a Jacuzzi but she asked if he would take a raincheck as she had to meet Lucy.

"Do you want me to come?" Clark asked.

"Clark, sorry to disappoint you, but it is a girlie thing today." Lois tried to let him down gently.

"I look quite good in a dress." Clark grinned.

"I bet you do." Lois had never seen this side of Clark, in fact she had ever imagine he could be this fun-loving and carefree. He had always been so serious. "You are so different this morning." Lois commented.

"It is your influence on me. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me, Lo. You make me feel like a new person. I cannot explain it but you make me feel whole." Clark kissed Lois.

"Clark, I would love to get reacquainted with the bed again but Lucy will be waiting for me if I don't hurry up."

"Lois, there is something you need to know. Lana is up to something. I listened in to a phone conversation after she was acting suspiciously. She is sleeping with Lex and she is helping him track down Lucy. He is after revenge after she stole his money." Clark told Lois

Lois was taken aback. "Clark, that *****. We have protect Lucy. She was wrong to steal his money but she does not want to be at the receiving end of Lex's revenge."

Clark hugged Lois. "Lois, I can guarantee that Lex won't get near Lucy. I will protect her. That's why I am going to feed Lana some lies to stall Lex coming over."

Lois went off to the Fortress to meet Lucy, meanwhile Clark walked to the hotel where the others were staying. When he arrived they were having their breakfast.

"Hi guys. Sorry I didn't catch up with you yesterday. You know how Lois is once she gets her claws stuck into you." Clark was not lying.

"Why isn't Lois with you?" Chloe asked.

"She has a new lead and has headed out of the city for the day. She is getting obsessive if you ask me. Lucy is not in town. I think her father has been given false information. " Clark replied.

Chloe looked at Clark. "Don't let Lois hear you say that."

"She already has. She stormed off this morning, we are not on good terms at the moment." Clark went red thinking about last night,

He should have felt guilty about lying to his friend but he did not want to let Chloe in on Lucy's whereabouts in case she passed the information onto Lana.

"I will call her later. I need to see you have not upset her too much." Chloe was concerned. Luckily Lois knew about Clark's version of events.

"Where are you staying Clark? We were really lucky to get this place. I bet you are in a dump." Lana smiled.

"No its not too bad. I just can't remember the name of it. It is some place on the river."

Chloe looked at Clark. "Are you free at one? Uncle Sam is coming in earlier than planned and I said I would meet him at the airport as he spent the night trying to get hold of Lois but she wasn't picking up . Do you fancy keeping me company? Just we haven't had much time to catch up." Chloe asked. "Jimmy, Jason and Lana are going on a trip out of town for the day."

Clark gulped. Should he tell Lois. He decided not to as she was catching up with Lucy and he could spook Lucy if she found out about her father.

"No problem, Chloe. It will be good to catch up with him. " Clark was suddenly overcome by nerves.

Lois was nervous on the trip on the Funicular up to the Fortress. She was worried that Lucy wouldn't turn but she needn't have doubted her sister. Her sister was waiting at the Entrance for her.

She gave her sister the biggest hug ever. "Lucy, I have missed you so much."

"Me too, Lo. It is fab to see you again." Lucy was pleased.

"So what's going on in your life." Lois asked.

"Quite a bit really. I am settled here. I am working and saving up to pay Lex back for everything I did to him. I was wrong to do that to him. I have a boyfriend."

"Not a crook this time I hope" Lois acted concerned.

"No actually he is the son of a Count. Not that I knew that when I met him. He is really nice, you would like him. Maybe we could double date." Lucy winked.

"Lucy, you seem to be turning your life around . I am so proud." Lois hugged her again.

"Anyway, Lo, enough about me. What's the deal with you and Clark? He is so into you, I can tell from a mile off. How long have you been dating?" Lucy smiled.

"A week. But it is the one." Lois said with conviction.

Lucy screamed. "He has really got to you hasn't he. Have you got past first base yet, sis. Knowing you, you will keep him waiting a year."

"Well I shouldn't tell you this." Lois blushed. "but.. last night was the best night of my life."

Lucy screamed again. Everyone was starting to look.

"Lucy, calm down. I need to talk to you about dad." Lois announced.

Lucy was panicking. "Is he ok? What's up."

"He is the one who told me to find you here. He is flying into town tonight. He is not angry he just misses you." Lois begged Lucy to meet up with him.

"No doubt I will get a lecture from him about everything, but I deserve it." Lucy conceded.

"You have really grown up, sis." Lois smiled. "Anyway I wouldn't be worried about dad anyway. The lecture you get is going to be nothing compared to the one I get."

"What about" Lucy asked,

"Well, I am sleeping with Clark at the same hotel he is staying at."

"Good luck on that one sis, make sure you take your flak jacket" Lucy could not help but laugh. "Shall we get some lunch"

"It's on me." Lois linked her arm with Lucy's. It was just like old times..

Chloe and Clark caught the bus to the airport but got there early so decided to go for a coffee. They were just sitting down when Clark's phone rang. She noticed the name Rachel on the screen before he quickly picked it up. Clark had changed Lois's name on his cell in case someone saw it.

"Look can we talk about it later, it is a bit awkward." Clark seemed coy. "Yeah I will see you back at the room. Yeah, can't wait" for tonight. Love you..." He ended the call.

"So she has a name. Is she really in town?" Chloe was digging.

"Chloe, you will definitely make a good reporter." Clark smiled.

"Is she here? Why aren't you with her?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Chloe. She is, but she had some things to do today. We don't have to be attached at the hip." Clark said defensively.

"Is she staying at your hotel?" Chloe would not let up.

"Look Chloe, we are staying at the same hotel, same room, same bed. Anything else you want to know." Clark asked.

Chloe looked shocked. "You and her are..."

"just say it Chloe, having sex and it is none of your business. Why do you look so shocked anyway, you and Jimmy have been shacked up since we got here, so have Lana and Jason. Am I not allowed to have some fun." Clark sounded annoyed.

"It's just with you not being from around here?" Chloe was red.

"Chloe, I am not going to discuss this any further." Clark announced.

Then the call came over the loud speaker system that the General's flight had just landed.

"He's here. Let's go." Clark announced.

Clark expected to see the General in his uniform because that is how he imagined him, so when he appeared in a multi coloured shirt and shorts, he was a little shocked.  
>He marched up to Chloe and gave her a hug, then stuck his hand out for Clark to take.<p>

It was so funny because the General was an assertive man who even liked to show his power even when shaking someone's hand. This would have worked on most people, but not Clark.

"Hi Clark, it is good to see you again. Where is my little girl?" Sam asked.  
>Chloe butted in. "She is out of town looking for Lucy. Clark seems to think she is not here."<p>

"Why would you think that, son." He asked sarcastically

"Look, General. Why don't we wait til we get back to the Hotel and I will explain everything." Clark hoped that Chloe would head off once they got to the hotel so he could let Sam know what was happening.

"Let's take a cab." The General announced.

They got to the hotel. Chloe could not believe the size and grandiose look of the place.  
>"Uncle Sam, you definitely know how to live it up." Chloe smiled.<p>

"Might as well enjoy myself when I'm off duty. I have booked a suite so Lois can stay as well. I don't want her staying in some dump, whilst I am in town."

Clark thought that his night with Lois was looking less likely by the minute and he was so looking forward to an encore of last night.

They headed towards the door. The doorman opened the door. "Good evening Mr Kent."

Clark smiled embarrassed. Both Chloe and the General were looking at him as though he had two heads.

"You're staying here too, Clark." The General acted surprised

"Yeah I am, just for a few nights."

"How could you afford this?" Chloe pushed for more information. "Oh, I see. You are showing off while your girlfriend is in town. You better watch yourself Clark, spoil her now and she will expect it all the time."

The General looked at Clark and actually gave a half smile. He punched him on the shoulder. "Must be keen Clark, if you are willing to splash out for this hotel for a dirty weekend."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. The General could actually tell a joke. But then again he wouldn't be joking if he knew that Clark's girlfriend was his daughter. The next few days were going to be interesting to say the least.

The General asked if Clark and Chloe minded giving him a few hours to catch up on some sleep before he met Lois at five.

Chloe asked Clark if she could look around his bedroom as she loved a nosey round posh hotels. He knew exactly what Chloe was up to. She wanted to find out more about his girlfriend.

"Ok, but only for a quick look." Clark said.

He opened the door to the suite only to be met by embarrassment. He had asked the hotel if they could fill the room with rose petals for when Lois got back. Only problem was the staff had come earlier than planned.

Chloe's look was one of disbelief. "Clark, what the... Planning to open up a flower shop."

"Chloe, please leave it. Just have a look around." Clark asked.

After she looked around, she turned to Clark. "This is huge and you could give Jimmy some tips in romance." She said slyly.

"Nothing wrong with being romantic Chloe. She definitely brings that side out of me."

"I must admit, she is bringing out a new side of you. You do look happy." Chloe smiled. "That's all that matters. Can I meet her sometime. I hope I will get on with her"

"Ok, Chloe. I will ask her. You will definitely get on, no doubts about that."

Chloe left giving Clark the chance to ring Lois and see how she was. She was coming back at 3.30pm so that would give him a chance to tell her that her father was here.

He was on the same floor but luckily right down the corridor and round a corner.  
>Clark was actually feeling tired and dozed off for an hour. It must have been all the energy he expended last night. He fell asleep and ended up having a nightmare about the General chasing him with a gun filled with kryptonite bullets.<p>

He awoke suddenly to the feeling that someone was on top of him.

"Clark, why are their rose petals everywhere?" Lois asked.

"Well, they were supposed to be delivered later whilst you were having dinner with your father but things have not gone to plan."

"Clark, that is so lovely of you. Can I thank you?" Lois smiled.

Clark pulled her down to meet her lips.

Later, whilst lying in bed, Lois told Clark about the meeting with Lucy.

"I'm glad you have been reunited. I hate to rain on your parade but I have some news. Your father arrived early. Chloe and I met him at the airport. He is in the room down the hall."

Clark expected Lois to freak, but she had thought about the situation all afternoon. She had decided to change tact with her father.

"Clark, when I meet my father for drinks and dinner at five, I want you to be there." Lois announced confidently.

"Lo, he knows I am staying here. Chloe told him I had my girlfriend staying here too."  
>"Well I think it is about time my father knew who your new girlfriend is. I am 18 yrs and have lived under his rules for too long. Not anymore."<p>

Clark was thinking that this could be a bad idea but then realised that this was the first step in healing the wounds between her and her father.

Lois and Clark decided it was quicker to take a shower together but it ended up taking longer. It was lucky Clark had brought those clothes from Smallville otherwise they wouldn't have been able to meet the General.

"Look Clark, I know you are nervous about me telling my father but there is no way he can split us up. I love you regardless of what some grumpy general says." Lois reassured him.

"Look, Lo. Do you want to go down first and I will follow you down in fifteen minutes so you can get all the meet and greet stuff out the way without me looking like a spare part."

"Good idea. I will see you down in fifteen minutes." Lois smiled.

"By the way Lo, you look beautiful. All because of my choice of dress of course."

"Thanks Clark! Wish me luck"

She saw the General waiting for her at the restaurant door. He did something quite out of character when he saw her. He hugged her. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such a heartfelt greeting from her dad. It made her realise that she had actually missed him.

"Hi Lo." He took a step back and looked at her. "You look beautiful, just like your mom when I met her."

That brought a tear to her eye. "Thanks, dad. It's great to see you. By the way are the drinks and dinner on you tonight." She joked.

Sam laughed. "Not just dinner, I have booked a suite for you here till the end of the week. "

Lois realised it was now or never. "I already have a room here tonight. I am staying here with my boyfriend."

Sam looked at her. "Where is he by the way? I assume he is joining us."

"No questions, no shouting matches. What is up with you dad?" Lois was unsettled by his attitude.

"Look, Lois. I have made some mistakes in the past and this past year I have had time to realise that you have grown into a lovely young woman."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. "Dad, are you experimenting in drugs?" she quipped.

"No, Lois, of course not. But a day does not go by when I don't regret how I brought you and Lucy up. I ruined your childhood and that hurts me. You deserve to be happy, Lo."

"I am happier than I have ever been." Lois smiled, "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."

"Even I can see Clark thinks the world of you" Sam looked at Lois and smiled.

"How...how did you know it was him? He told you didn't he.?" Lois was shocked.

"No, Lois. He didn't have to. I can tell how he lit up when your name was mentioned and he talked about you. God knows how you have kept Chloe in the dark. I thought she was an aspiring journalist and she has no clue."

"I am speechless."

"That doesn't happen very often, so I take the opportunity to get back to subject of hotel suites. I was trying to say that I have booked a suite for you and Clark till the end of the week. I realised your room was only booked till tomorrow." Sam announced.

"And you are okay with the room sharing thing?" Lois asked.

"I don't like it, but I have to accept it. I am not here most of the time so you would be sharing anyway. Guess I'm old fashioned and need to move with the times." Sam smiled.

Lois smiled back and looked across to see a nervous Clark entering the restaurant. Sam nodded at her and she went over to give him the amazing news.

"General, nice to see you again." Clark went to shake his hand, but Sam got up and gave him a hug.

Clark and Lois were shocked by her father's actions but Clark soon realised the ulterior motive behind the General's overfriendliness.

He whispered in Clark's ear. "You hurt my little girl and I will hunt you down."

Clark gave Sam an uncomfortable smile but was calmed down when the General just laughed at him.

"Call me Sam please. I hate being called General when I'm out of uniform."

Clark filled Lois and Sam in on Lex Luthor and the fact he knew that Lucy might be here. He explained that they had tried to feed false info back to Lex, but did not go into details of how he knew that Lex knew. Lois understood that Clark did not want to betray Lana's involvement in case it led people to discover his secret.

Sam was pleased when he heard that Lucy had agreed to meet him the following morning. Lucy had asked if she could see him alone, as she needed to have a heart to heart with him.

It was arranged for Lois to meet Lucy and Sam for lunch after they'd had a chance to talk. Clark decided that it would be easier if he went to hang out with the others for the morning so he could deflect any suspicions.

That evening, the private plane landed at Salzburg Airport. The chauffeur waiting at the bottom of the plane stairs led the passenger to the limousine and opened the door.

"Welcome to Austria, Mr Luthor. I hope your stay is enjoyable."


	10. Chapter 10

Lois and Clark lay in bed that night in shock. They had just spent the most unbelievable last few hours with Lois's father and he did not hit the roof when he found out about them.

"Maybe he is moving into the 21st Century after all." Lois smiled.

Clark looked at Lois. "Maybe your dad is not all bad. He seems to know that he has been a bad father."

"Well, maybe not. I just hope he gets things sorted out with Lucy." Lois suggested.

"Let's just hope Lex does not cause any problems."

"Clark, my father may have questionable parenting skills but I can guarantee that Lex has met his match with the General. What should we do about Lana?"

"There is not much we can do. If I tell her about my suspicions she could question how I found out the information. It could expose my powers." Clark replied.

"It's going to be hard travelling around Europe for another few weeks with Lana. Do you think we should go public about us." Lois asked.

"Not just yet Lo. Give it a few more days. I know you hate lying to Chloe. I don't like it either but I would rather wait until we make sure your sister is ok."

Lois joked. "You're having doubts about us, aren't you"

Clark smiled. "Let me demonstrate how many doubts I am having." He reached over and turned out the light.

Tues 16th June

The next morning Clark headed out early to meet up with the others at their hotel. Chloe did not give it long before the questions started but to make matters worse she did it at the breakfast table in front of everyone else.

Lana suddenly took an interest. "Girlfriend, who is she Clark?"

Clark glared at Chloe and then turned to Lana. "If you don't mind I would rather keep my love life to myself. It's early days"

Chloe would not let go. "Well you must be serious about her if you are shacked up with her at the most expensive hotel in town."

Lana was looking rather perturbed by these revelations. "How does she put up with all your secrets" she asked sarcastically.

Clark was fed up of justifying himself. "Look guys, I think I will head off into town. The Spanish Inquisition is getting a little overpowering. "

Lana decided to make a statement. "We were going to keep this quiet for a bit longer, but Jason proposed to me yesterday."

Jason looked shocked. He had told Lana not to make it public until he could get her a ring. "Lana, we agreed."

"Sorry honey.. I've just been bursting with excitement since you got down on one knee."

Clark was not happy at this piece of news. He would normally not interfere but Lana was making a mockery of Jason. She was sleeping with Lex but acting as though Jason was the love of her life. He had to see what he could do.

Clark excused himself. Lana was ecstatic. The jealousy eminated from Clark. It must be unbearable for him. After all he had gone to the extreme of making up a girlfriend to make her jealous. It seemed a little strange that no one had met 'Rachel' and that he never spent anytime with her during the day.

Clark left the hotel closely followed by Chloe.  
>"I'm sorry Clark. I was totally out of order. It is just...I don't know what it is." Chloe pulled on his shirt to stop him.<p>

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend. I thought Lana would be bad but you are worse."

Clark snapped. "just because you found out one of my secrets does not give you the right to know everything in my life."

Chloe fought back. "if you love her so much, why are you so ashamed of her. Why can't I meet her. You never spend anytime with her. You seem to spend all your time with Lois, no doubt much to your annoyance."

"If I let you meet her, will you back off completely." Clark backed down.

Chloe nodded. Clark texted Lois to let her know she was bringing her cousin to the hotel for coffee if she was ok with it. Lois texted back and said they would have to be there soon because she was meeting Lucy for lunch. Clark grabbed Chloe and sped her to the hotel.

Sam Lane was at reception checking if there were any messages. He smiled when he saw Clark and Chloe.

"Look Chloe, why don't you stay here with Sam whilst I go upto the room to get her." Clark looked at the General.

Chloe was amazed. Since when had he been on first name terms with her uncle. Clark went off.

"Chloe, it will be good to catch up. Do you think it will be ok to join you for a drink?"

Chloe gulped. "I'm sure Clark will be ok with it. Don't know about his girlfriend?"

"It's ok, Chloe. His girlfriend and I get on like a house on fire. I'm sure she won't mind."

"So you've met her. What is she like?" Chloe asked puzzled.

"She is amazing. Clark and her are mad about each other. I must admit I had reservations at first but when you see them together you will understand." Sam laughed to himself. Chloe had no clue.

Just then the doors opened and obviously Clark hadn't realised. He had his back to the door and was kissing his girlfriend's face off. The couple waiting for the lift were none too pleased. Clark turned around when he realised and was bright red. He came out the lift holding the hand of...Lois.

"Lois, oh my god." Chloe almost passed out. Clark and Lois. She must be imagining things. Those two would never go together, not in a million years.

Lois saw her cousin and smiled. She was still looking sheepish and embarrassed from being caught in the act.

"Hi Chloe. " Lois looked nervous as though she was waiting for Chloe's approval.

"This is a joke, right?" Chloe smiled.

Lois looked at her father and Clark and asked if they could go ahead and order coffees whilst Chloe and her had a little talk.

Chloe dragged Lois to a sofa in the foyer. "What the hell is going on? You can't stand the sight of Clark."

Lois smiled. "Chloe, calm down. This is not some quick fling. I have never felt this way about anyone."

Chloe was jealous. "You have been like this before with guys, Lo. Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Clark is the most amazing, loving and considerate man. I love him more than anything."

Chloe looked at Lois. "Look what he and Lana went through. You and Clark may end up the same way."

"Clark and Lana had secrets, we don't." Lois explained

"Don't be too sure about that Lo. Clark is a very deep person who will not let people in . I don't even think his parents know the real him."

"Chloe, why can't you see that I am happy."

"You don't know Clark like I do. There will be heartbreak along the way."

"Why can't you just be happy for Clark and me. His parents were thrilled to see us together. Hell, even my dad has accepted us."

"So you two were together before we left Smallville?" Chloe asked.

"No, we got together in Paris."

"Well how did his parents see you together." Chloe looked confused.

"This is really embarrassing but we flew home last week for meatloaf." Lois blushed.

Chloe was getting more puzzled by the second. "Flew? What do you mean?"

"You know...Clark flew me home. It only took a few minutes. He was more amazed than me by the fact he could fly." Lois smiled.

"You know...about..."

"Yes everything. Who would have thought it."

"Wow, he must love you. He never told Lana." Chloe's expression finally softened.

Lois was tense. "Thank goodness, he never told Lana. She would have told Lex by now."

"Why do you say that?"

"That crazy ***** has been feeding Lex with info about Lucy and to make things worse, she is sleeping with him. Poor Jason."

"No way." Chloe replied in disbelief.

"Don't tell Lana we are onto her. "

"Of course not" Chloe smiled.

"Shall we join Clark and dad now."

They went off and had a drink before Lois and Sam headed off to meet Lucy. Chloe and Clark decided to go for a walk to talk.

Chloe and Clark headed towards the river. There was an awkward tension between them. Neither knew what to say to one another. Chloe decided to break the ice.

"Clark, how did you manage to wrap the General around your little finger?" Chloe asked

Clark smirked. "I haven't got a clue. He guessed about me and Lo. He seems ok with it. How are you about it?"

"Shocked. I just didn't expect it to be honest." Chloe replied honestly.

"That makes two of us. Mom reckons that me and Lois have always fancied each other and that is why we fight like cat and dog."

"I know I reacted like a jealous ex-girlfriend, but that is not because I am still in love with you, because Jimmy has cured me of that. It was more a case of I was jealous that you had let someone else in on your secret. The fact it is my cousin does makes things easier." Chloe explained.

"Chloe, you are my best friend. I trust you. That won't change." He turned to her and hugged her.

Chloe was glad they had cleared the air but one thing was praying on her mind.

"Clark, I am still not happy about two things." She said seriously. "Home cooked food at the Kent Farm and flying." Chloe burst out laughing and so did Clark.

Clark looked at her. "Why don't we fix that. I am sure we can head back for breakfast with my parents. They are always up at the crack of dawn."

He grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her down an alley. Before Chloe could react they were in the air soaring high above the clouds. Moments later they touched down in the barn.

Clark scanned the place and worked out they were safe to go into the house.

"Clark, Chloe." Martha shouted as she ran up to them. Clark had only visited them last week but she missed him being around.

"Hi Mrs Kent." Chloe hugged her.

"I won't ask how you two got here." His dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Clark, that was amazing. Can't wait for the return journey." Chloe said

Martha smiled. "I hope you can fit in breakfast before you leave."

"Sure we can mom." Clark sat down at the table.

"So how is the holiday going?" Jonathan asked.

"Great dad, it has been interesting. Let's have breakfast and we will tell you all about it." Clark suggested.

Lois and Sam arrived at the Salzburg Fortress cafe overlooking the city. Lucy was waiting for them. She stood up and gave her dad a hug.

"Hi dad, how are you? Missed me!" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Fine Lucy. Yes I have missed you. Before we have lunch, can I just say something." Sam asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. Sam began. "Lucy, I was very disappointed by your childish behaviour when you defrauded Lex Luthor. However Lois has filled me in on your attempts to repay Lex and I am proud of you for finally stepping up to the plate and taking responsibility for your actions."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks dad. I know I was wrong and I will do everything I can to fix things."

"Can we eat" Lois interrupted.

Sam and Lucy nodded and smiled. They ordered and spent an hour catching up with each other.

After lunch Lucy said she would take her sister and father on a tour of Salzburg. They decided to head to the Belvedere Gardens first. They were walking taking a short cut down a side street when they were suddenly surrounded by two masked men with guns.

Lucy panicked. "What do you what from us? Take our money."

One of the men signalled for them to start walking to the end of an alley. There was a car waiting for them. They were blindfolded and told to get into the car. They drove away at great speed.

Sam spoke. "What do you want" With that a gun butt came crashing down on his skull, knocking him out. Lois screamed.

"Shut up, or you will both end up the same way." One man said. He had a German accent.

Lois was frightened. She knew that Lex was probably at the bottom of this and was trying to think how she could get in contact with Clark. Suddenly she realised that her cell phone would have Clark as the last number so she reached into her pocket and hit the dial button.

Clark had enjoyed the time at his parents and felt he had made progress with Chloe. He did not want to lose his friendship with Chloe, but if he had to choose Lois would win everytime. Chloe was having coffee with Martha in the sitting room whilst his dad had asked for some help with lifting the tractor.

"So Clark, how are things going with you and Lois, if you don't mind me asking." His dad asked.

"Great, now I know what it is like to be in love rather than infatuation."

"You mean like you and Lana." Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, i don't know why I was so obsessed with Lana. She has shown her true colours this week. She has the audacity to act all concerned about finding Lucy but all this time she has been working with Lex to find her."

"I cannot believe that is the same quiet girl who used to come round to visit you."  
>"Tell me about it."<p>

"Clark I don't know if you should be worried about this but Lionel told your mom yesterday that Lex had flown to Europe for business."

Clark was concerned, but before he had time to think about it, his phone rang. It was Lois. He was just about to say hello when he heard some people shouting.

_I am warning you Ms Lane, don't try anything stupid again or you will regret it._

"It's Lois, she is in trouble." With that he sped into the house, grabbed Chloe and took off. Within minutes they had arrived at the last place where the phonecall had been but there was no sign.

"Chloe, this is where the signal is coming from."

"Look Clark" Chloe went over to the side of the path and picked up Lois's shattered mobile phone.

"We have to find her. She is in danger. Let's check each street." He started to x-ray every building and listen for clues.

Lois, Lucy and Sam were led down some stairs into some type of basement or cellar. It felt damp and smelt musty.

They were chained to the wall, but they had their blindfolds taken off. Sam was still out cold and was lying on a heap on the floor. Lucy was passed out due to shock.

"Don't try to escape. You are being watched by cameras." One man threatened her before he and his accomplice left.

Lois knew she had to attract Clark's attention. She decided she would have to risk it.  
>"Help us" she shouted at the top of her voice.<p>

Clark was listening for any signs of Lois, when he heard her shouting. Within seconds he had knocked out the two men who were leaving the building, ripped off the cellar door, and disabled the camera with his heat vision.

"Thank god Clark." Lois kissed him as he pulled her chain from the wall, almost taking half the wall with him. "Dad, Lucy."

Lois and Clark turned around to go towards her father and Lucy so they could release them. What they didn't expect was Sam lying there with his eyes wide open filled with confusion. He had obviously seen everything...


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe was waiting outside. The police had arrived and they wanted to speak to Lois and Sam. Lucy had not really seen much so Chloe took her back to her dad's hotel suite to keep her safe. Lois was hugged into Clark, both wondering what the General would say.

"So General Lane, could you tell me what happened." One of the detectives asked him.

Sam looked at Clark and his daughter. "To be honest, it was all a little strange. The men obviously hadn't planned very well. The chains pulled out of the wall easily and the door was majorly warped so when we pulled on it, it just fell off its hinges. Lucky for us when you think about it."

"Thank you General. We will contact you if we need any further information." The detective smiled.

The General walked over to them. "Don't think this lets you off the hook. I want to know everything."

Clark gulped. "I suppose I owe you that, but can we go somewhere more private."

For some reason Clark wanted to head home to discuss this. He needed his parents support. No doubt they would kill him for letting his secret out, but they would understand.

"Sam, could you excuse us for a few minutes." Clark pulled Lois down a side street and took off.

Five minutes later, Clark appeared from the alley to the sight of an even more confused General.

"Do you get travel sickness?" Clark asked Sam

"No why?" Sam replied.

"We are going for a short flight." He explained as he picked Sam up and flew him back to Smallville.

When they arrived Clark put Sam down. He was shaking. "What the hell?" Lois was in the barn waiting for them.

"Enjoy the flight, daddy." Lois asked in the hope of lightening the mood.

"Where are we?"

"We are back in Smallville at the Kent Farm" Clark said trying to make it sound totally normal.

Lois took hold of her father's hand. "Let's go into the house."

Martha and Jonathan were just sitting discussing Clark's trip when Clark himself walked in again. This time his face betrayed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Clark?" Martha asked him. Her question was soon answered by the arrival of Lois and then her father.

"General Lane?" Jonathan stood up shocked to see him. "We didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were in Salzburg."

Sam was pale. "Well I was five minutes ago."

Martha realised what this meant. Clark went up to his parents.

"Sorry, but I need help to fill the blanks in to Sam. He saw me using my powers to rescue them after they were kidnapped."

Jonathan could not help but think Clark's trip to Europe was turning more complicated by the moment.

"General, can I get you a drink – a coffee" Martha asked

"Have you got anything stronger. I am a little stressed."

"Some bourbon." Jonathan suggested.

Sam nodded and gave a faint smile.

Martha could not help but notice how nervous Clark and Lois were looking. She went upto Clark and put her arm on his shoulder. "Why don't you two head to the Barn,your dad and me can deal with this."

It was as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. "Thanks mom."

They left and Martha went to join her husband and Sam in the lounge. The alcohol was starting to work. He looked calmer and seemed to have some of his colour back.

Sam looked at them "Before we start, could you call me Sam."

"Ok Sam , what do you want to know." Jonathan got to the point.

"I feel like I am intruding on a family secret but I need to know if Clark is going to continue a relationship with Lois. Was he affected by the meteor shower?" Sam explained.

"Not quite. He WAS the meteor shower." Martha announced.

"I don't understand" Sam looked puzzled.

Jonathan looked worried. "Before we go any further, can you guarantee that whatever we tell you will remain a secret. Clark's life and the life of a lot of other people depend on it."

"Clark saved my life and that of my daughters. I will always be indebted for that. And no doubt we are not the only people he has saved. This will not go any further. You have my word."

"Ok, then. Clark is not human, he is from a planet called Krypton. His parents sent him in a ship to save him before the planet exploded. We found him during the meteor shower, and adopted him. He has powers as you have witnessed. But I would just like to say that he is more human than a lot of people and he is no risk to Lois or anyone else for that matter."

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. It took him a few minutes to process the fact that Clark was an alien. "I never expected that, but then again Lois always did go for the quirky ones."

Sam smiled. "Seriously though, I am shocked but I know you are good people. You looked after Lois better than I ever could, so I will accept what you say. May just take a little time to get my head around it."

Martha went out to the barn to let Clark and Lois know it was safe to come back in.

"Lois, Clark. Is it safe to come up." Martha shouted.

Lois climbed off Clark and adjusted her clothes. "Of course it is mom. What do you think we would be doing."

Martha climbed the stairs. "Do you mind if I don't answer that question"

Lois piped in. "Has he gone off in a rage."

"Amazingly not" Martha explained."He is shocked but is working through things. He accepts that you and Clark are going to be together."

Clark and Lois smiled. Suddenly the General appeared. "I hate to be rude Martha but Clark could we head back to the hotel I want to see how Lucy is."

"Of course!"

Clark dropped Lois off at the hotel first and warned he might be a little while picking up the General because he had asked Clark to drop him somewhere first. Clark headed back to Smallville. Sam was still in the barn talking to his parents.

"Clark, could you drop me at the Hilton Hotel please. It's down by the Fortress. I need to visit someone and set them straight."

"Can I ask who?" Clark asked straight out.

"Lex Luthor is staying there."

"I won't let you go unless you let me stay nearby in case there is any trouble. Lois would never forgive me if you were hurt."

"Ok, Clark, but don't let yourself be seen. This is between me and Lex."

"He is going to be difficult to deal with. He is a very powerful and dangerous person." Clark looked concerned.

"Clark, I have something up my sleeve which will make Lex think twice about messing with the Lanes again"

Clark smiled. "I'm intrigued"

Minutes later they were back in Salzburg. Sam headed straight to the hotel lobby and asked them to let Lex know he was there to see him. The receptionist told him to take a seat and one of Lex's staff would be down to get him.

Meanwhile Clark was hiding around the corner. He wasn't the least but surprised when he saw Lana in a disguise being ushered out of a side door by a security man.

Lex was sitting behind a massive oak desk with a panoramic view of Salzburg in the background.

"General Lane. What an unexpected surprise!" Lex announced.

"Why so unexpected Mr Luthor, because you thought I would be dead by now."

Lex tried to act shocked. "Why would you be dead?"

"Don't act all surprised. I am not interested in any denials. I know it was you behind the kidnapping of me and my daughters."

"Of course, I'm denying it. I have nothing against your family."

"Bull, you are seeking revenge for my daughter's misdemeanour. She was wrong to steal from you and is going to pay back every penny. Here is the first instalment but in return I am confident in the knowledge that you will leave us alone." General Lane announced.

"Salzburg looks like a pretty safe place but I have heard there is quite an underworld of crime here. It pays to be vigilant." Lex said coldly.

General Lane did not react. "Mr Luthor, do the words Project Centaur mean anything to you?"

Lex panicked at hearing those words but did not show it.

Sam continued. "I believe Luthor Corp ended the project in 2003 due to failings, so to speak. Failings that cost the life of 37 men I believe."

"I don't know where you got this information from." Lex smiled.

"Well, I do believe it was from Alex Martin – one of the project leaders but I'm sure you know him anyway. Apparently he spilled everything to the Government before he was mysterious committed suicide. Although I must admit the suicide story never rang true for me." Sam smirked.

"You are lying." Lex said

"Are you willing to take that risk. Those files are locked away but could easily be found again if someone knew where to look. Don't bother trying to hurt me or my daughters again. If anything happens to me, I have left instructions of where to find all the info to send you to the gas chamber. Call it an insurance policy."

Lex laughed. "You are quite an opponent aren't you? Tell Lucy I accept her apology."

Sam nodded. "Mr Luthor I am not an opponent, just a father who loves her children."  
>With that he walked out the hotel room and caught up with Clark who had been listening into everything.<p>

"Sam, you nailed him. First time I have ever heard Lex speechless." Clark smiled.

Sam and Clark headed back to the hotel. Clark went straight to the room to see Lois to see if she wanted to meet Sam and Lucy for some drinks and plan the next few days before they moved onto their next destination. It was time to get back to the original plan of seeing as much of Europe in the remaining two weeks. The hardest thing was going to be acting nice to Lana with everything they knew. They had to so they could protect Clark's secret.

Two days later it was time for Sam to head back to the US and for Lucy to get on with her life in Salzburg, although she had promised to meet up with Lois and Clark in Munich in a weeks time.

Friday 19th June

Clark and Lois booked out of their posh hotel and went to the small B&B where the others were staying. It was a bit of a step going from the most expensive hotel but in some ways they were glad to escape the stuffiness of it and stay somewhere laid back and relaxing.

Chloe had texted to say they were in the bar but would not be up late as they were catching an early train in the morning. She had booked them a room. Lana was still unaware of their new status and they decided it should remain that way for the time being. After all Lana was lying to everyone about her dealings with Lex.

Lois and Clark arrived about 8pm and headed to their room to leave their bags. The bed was so much smaller than the king size they had been sleeping in.

"We'll just have to bunch up more." Lois smiled.

"Should we go down to the bar or check out the bed." Clark looked at her with his big eyes.

"Maybe we should go downstairs. We have to face her sometime. I hope my acting is convincing because at the minute I just want to punch her lights out for the danger she put my sister in."

"I know, Lo. But you know why we have to."

Lois smiled. "Don't worry my lips are sealed."

They headed down. Chloe jumped up and gave Lois a hug. "I've missed you."

Lana just looked across the table and said. "Welcome back, strangers. If I didn't know better I would have said you were both avoiding us."

Lois did not bite. "Of course not"

Lana continued, "Well, I'm glad you got sorted and found Lucy."

Lois felt her blood pressure rising but then realised Lana was pathetic and not worth it.

"Thanks Lana." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Chloe just looked in disbelief at her cousin, amazed she was keeping her mouth shut.  
>"It got a bit close. Lex decided to try and get her back for stealing his money." Clark piped in. "I was right about him."<p>

Lana looked sheepish all of a sudden and changed the subject. "When are we going to meet Rachel, Clark."

Clark sneered at Lana for bringing the subject up. "Ah, we broke up."

"That's a shame considering she flew all the way here and all that money you must have spent treating her to that five star hotel." Lana was not giving up.

"It was rather expensive but I don't worry I have learnt from my mistakes in my love life." Clark revealed.

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. Clark had told her not to bait Lana and here he was doing the exact same thing.

"Look Clark, we all know Rachel doesn't exist." Lana laughed and looked around the table for support from the others but all she got was evil looks.

"think whatever you want Lana." Clark said calmly. "only I know the truth."

Chloe interrupted the spat. "Now let's discuss our trip tomorrow. I have booked a small hotel just outside of Venice. We should get there just after lunch. How do you want to do the sleeping arrangements"

Jason smiled at Lana. "It is so romantic there so i wouldn't mind sharing with Lana."

Chloe looked at Lois and Clark and asked the question to which she already knew the answer. "Are you two okay sharing."

Lana smirked. "Are you not sick of sleeping on the couch Clark yet?"

Lois couldn't stop herself. "Who says he sleeps on the couch, Lana?"

Lana smile soon disappeared. "Yeah right, do you?"

"What's it got to do with you Lana?" Clark asked.

Lana just laughed. There was no way there was anything happening between those two.

"Look, Jimmy and I are off to bed."

"Us two." Lois piped up as she took Clark's hand. She could feel Lana's eyes like daggers in the back. Lois was enjoying this.

Jason and Lana were left looking at each other. "I think I need another wine after tonight. I don't know what's up with Clark. He is so snappy at me. God knows what I've done to him. I hate to mention this Jason but I think he's still in love with me."

Jason looked at Lana and just smiled. Saying nothing was better when she was in this mood.

Sat 20th June.

The gang were up early next morning and on the train at 8am. Lana was quite chatty and telling Jason exactly what sort of engagement ring she wanted to get in Venice, and by the sounds of it, it was not going to be cheap.

Clark wanted to say something to Jason but felt he couldn't. Lana would dump herself in it soon enough.

Chloe and Jimmy were loved up as usual. Clark liked Jimmy a lot, although Lana had told him that she found Jimmy's constant good mood to be annoying. Clark thought it would not be such a bad idea for Lana to take a leaf out of Jimmy's book and cheer up. How Jason put up with the moodiness was beyond him, he deserved a medal.

Clark wanted to spend time with Lois, talking about what they were going to do in Venice. Clark did have a secret plan to surprise Lois, he just hoped she would not get the wrong idea.

The hotel was on one of the small inlets overlooking Venice. It was just to expensive to stay in the centre of town. Lois was amazed by Venice. It looked unreal, as though it had been lifted out of a fairytale. She was entranced.

They headed straight for the water taxi to take them into the centre. Chloe suggested they all did lunch together but Lana had other ideas – Jason was taking her ring shopping.  
>Jimmy, Chloe, Clark and Lois were sitting down in St Marks Square eating a rather expensive pizza.<p>

"Is the hotel ok., Lo?. It is the only one I could find in our budget."

"Yeah, it's great" she looked at Clark. They could finally act like a couple, but Lois noticed the look of confusion on Jimmy's face.

"Have you not told him, Chlo?" Lois remarked.

"No, i thought it was a secret." Chloe replied.

"Told me what?" Jimmy asked.

"Me and Lois are a couple." Clark said.

Jimmy's grin just got wider. "that's great CK, no wonder you don't mind sharing a room."

Lois excused herself to go to the bar.

As soon as she was gone Clark asked Chloe a favour. "Could you take Lois shopping this afternoon for a few hours while Jimmy and me have a drink. Do you mind?"

Chloe and Jimmy were puzzled but agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Lois was happy when she found out she was going shopping with Chloe. As much as she loved Clark, she still enjoyed some girlie retail therapy. They headed straight to the main shopping street.

"So Chloe, I'm sorry we haven't had much chance to catch up lately. It's been a little frantic to say the least." Lois explained.

"Stop making lame excuses, Lo. Just because you have been kidnapped, fallen in love with Clark and flown around the world a few times is no excuse." Chloe burst into laughter.

"But you must admit the flying part is unbelievable isn' it. I always thought Clark was a bit cookie, but I never expected him to be a...you know what." Lois kept her voice down.

"The flying beats the superspeeding hands down. I really enjoyed seeing his parents again. One thing I will say is that Clark has changed beyond belief in the past few weeks. I don't know what you are doing to him, but don't stop."

"What do you mean?" Lois blushed.

"He is so in love with you, Lois. His time with Lana was a constant melodrama worthy of HBO status. He is so chilled now, without the weight of the world on his shoulders." Chloe smiled.

"I love him so much Chloe. He has changed my life and I cannot imagine not being with him."

"So spill, Lois. When did you two get together?"

"It's complicated really. I have wound Clark up since we met." Lois explained.

"I know you argued alot but how did that make you get together."

"No, Chloe, you don't understand, I 'wound' him up" Lois winked.

"Oh, how did you do that?"

"I am ashamed to admit this but I basically used to wear skimpy clothes and talk about sex in front of him, not because I liked him, well maybe I did but was not aware of it. I liked to see Clark get embarrassed and squirm. It was the one way I could get to him."

"So how did you go from that to you know what..."

"In Amsterdam, I took him to the Sex Museum and when he found out he went mad. I accused him of being a monk and being a prude. To prove me wrong he pushed me against a wall and kissed me."

Chloe was shocked, "Clark did that. You have really got to him haven't you?"

"So what about the secret?" Chloe continued.

"I was almost attacked in Barcelona and he rescued me and got me back to the hotel in less than a second. That made me a little suspicious. Then he told me everything," Lois grinned.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me about the attack?"

"I have been so busy with Lucy that I forgot all about it."

"So Chloe, enough about me. You and Jimmy seem so happy. He is a great guy, perfect for you."

"Yeah, I have not told anyone else this but I think he is the one."

Lois squealed. "you're not engaged or anything are you?"

"No, nothing like that. We want to have fun before we settle down."

"Anyway we have enough stuff to deal with. With Lana and Jason I mean." Lois grimaced.

"Jason is a really nice as well, its a shame. Are you sure that she is seeing Lex."

"Well Clark saw her come out of the hotel where Lex was staying. Too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Lois explained.

"Clark had a lucky escape there..." Chloe joked.

Jimmy and Clark stayed at the cafe for a couple of beers, not that beers had much affect on Clark.

"CK, so you and Lois. How did all that go down." He said punching him on the shoulder.

"It just happened. I think that I have been attracted to her for a long time but was too blind to see it. She is amazing."

"yeah I must admit she is beautiful, but don't tell Chloe I said that."

Clark smiled. "I'm glad Chloe has found someone who makes her so happy. Maybe we could double date sometimes."

"So how are you going to cope if she goes to Met U in the Fall. Chloe told me you decided to stay in Smallville and attend CKU"

"Lois isn't going to Met U. She told her dad she wasn't taking the place." Clark explained.

They finished their beer. "Jimmy, I have enjoyed our drink but I did have another reason for getting rid of Lois. I want to buy her a ring."

"An engagement ring?"

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion, it was just going to be a gift." Clark asked.

"CK, can I suggest a necklace may be safer. She is going to jump to exactly the same conclusion and she will have you walking down the aisle before you can say the word engagement. Trust me CK, I've seen it on Jerry Springer."

Clark nodded in agreement. "maybe you're right. I have a diamond which I was going to get set into a ring but a necklace will be fine."

He took the box out of his pocket and showed Jimmy the diamond. "It's the one of the only things left from my parents."

Jimmy smiled and did not question Clark any further as Chloe had told him how sensitive his adoption was. The stone looked worth a fortune, but it must have been passed down from his real parents.

"Lois will love it." Jimmy's eyes were staring at the diamond.

"Now let's go and find a jewellers."

After trawling loads of shops Clark managed to find a perfect gold chain but also bought something else. He had a plan.

It was then time to meet Chloe and Lois to see how much money they had managed to spend. Their budget for this trip seemed to be going down very quickly.

"Have you missed us?" Jimmy shouted as they met them.

"Of course we have, but we did some shopping to take our mind off it." Chloe laughed.

Lois went up and kissed Clark. She had missed him.

Jimmy looked at the couple. "look guys, Chloe and I are going to head back to the hotel." He winked at Clark, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Lois.

When they were alone. "Clark, what was all that winking about?"

"Can we sit go for a romantic meal, just the two of us."

Lois agreed and they found the ideal place down one of the side streets. Clark ordered a bottle of champagne.

"Clark, what's going on?" Lois asked nervously.

He gulped and went into his pocket and produced a box. He gave it to Lois.  
>"Is this for me?" Lois asked even though she knew. Lois calmed down a little when she realised that it was too big to be a ring.<p>

Clark nodded and gestured for her to open it. She opened it slowly and gazed at the contents. She was confused by what she found.

"Clark, what..." Lois asked.

"Let me explain. I have a diamond from my home world which I wanted to give to you as part of a ring. Jimmy explained and said that you would assume I was proposing."

Lois looked like she was going to freak out. "Propose...Clark, I'm not ready."

He smiled to try and put her at ease. "Lois, I'm not ready either, not yet anyway. That is why I have put the diamond ring on the chain for when we are ready. Until it goes on your finger we are not engaged. If you would rather not wear it on the chain, just take it off and wear the necklace by itself."

Lois's look of panic changed to the biggest smile ever. "That is so romantic. God, I love you."

He jumped up and placed the chain around her neck and kissed her gently on the lips. Could life get any better, he asked himself.

Sunday 21st June

Lois decided to keep the ring on the chain but hid it under her top for two reasons. Most importantly she did not want to become the victim of a thief, and there were plenty of opportunists in such popular tourist destination as this. Secondly she did not want to draw Lana's attention to her and Clark's relationship. They had discussed it and felt it would be better to wait until they got back to Smallville in a week or so.

They were supposed to be away another few weeks but Clark's dad had decided to run for Senate and she had been offered the chance to run his campaign for him. It was an opportunity of a lifetime and to be honest the group were running out of money anyway. They started off in Amsterdam with plenty of money but had not budgeted well.

Lois decided to break the news of their early return to Kansas at dinner that night. Clark had already told her he was going with her. They were both so young to be this serious but they couldn't help themselves. Lois knew this was meant to be and if she was honest with herself it was the comments about being too young to settle down that was stopping her putting her ring on.

Lana was beaming when Clark and Lois went down to dinner, and then the school girl giggling started. She was showing everyone who looked in her direction the hideous rock on her wedding finger. Obviously it was her choice, there was no way Jason could display such bad taste.

"Clark, Lois. Come and see my ring. Isn't it massive? You wouldn't believe how much it cost?"

Lois wouldn't have paid ten dollars and almost choked when she heard the word ten followed by lots of zeros. "Ten thousand dollars." Lois smiled, trying to look happy.

She looked at Jason who was trying to look happy but no doubt the empty bank account was praying heavily on his mind.

"Jason, you must think a lot of her." Lois smiled, wanting to finish off the sentence with 'Pity she is sleeping with Lex.', but she managed to bite her tongue.

"She is the love of my life, she is worth every cent and more." Jason was definitely besotted with Lana.

Clark had been rather quiet and Lana took this to mean he was jealous. "Do you like it, Clark?"

Clark snapped. "Well if you like that sort of thing." He got up and stormed off.

Lois wanted to follow him, she knew exactly what was bothering him but before she could get up, Lana stood up and turned to Jason. "He's jealous, I need to clear the air."

Jason just smiled. He did not know what was up with Clark but it certainly wasn't an attack of the green eyed monster. Lana was so blind not to see the way Clark and Lois interacted with one another.

Lana found Clark outside, pacing up and down. "Clark, we need to sort this out. Your jealousy is tearing you apart."

"What would you know Lana?" Clark asked in a serious tone.

"Clark, I'm worried about you. You even made up a girlfriend to try and make me jealous. It won't work. You had your chance in Paris. I'm with Jason now, accept it." She gave him an ultimatum.

"Lana, I can't let you do this. " Clark was angry. "This charade needs to stop."

Lana smiled and ran up and kissed him. Clark was just about to push her off when...

"Lana, what the hell are you doing?" Both of them pulled apart to see a shocked Jason standing there with a look of disbelief. Lois was standing next to him.

"Clark kissed me, he cannot deal with the fact we are over."

Jason knew full well who would have initiated the kiss but decided not to make a scene here. He needed to go back to the hotel and sort this out.

Jason grabbed hold of Lana's arm and dragged her off, whilst mouthing 'I'm sorry!' to Clark.

Clark waited for Lana and Jason to get out of earshot and walked over to Lois. Lois looked mad, "Why did you kiss, Lana? You weren't exactly fighting her off."

Clark was shocked. How could Lois believe Lana. He was just about to fight his corner when Lois smiled and started to giggle.

"Lois, it is making me so mad that Lana is making a fool out of Jason. I just snapped, I'm sorry."

Clark was relieved, he placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her lips to his. They were soon out of control, the heat rising by the moment. They headed back to the hotel room as fast as they could

Sunday 22nd June

The following morning, Clark arrived to breakfast to Jason and Lana still squabbling about the events of the previous night.

"Lana and Clark, can we be civil here and just put this all behind us, and just assume what happened last night was alcohol related." Jason begged.

Clark was amazed that Jason could be so forgiving and just act as though nothing had happened. Lana had him right where she wanted him. Then suddenly it hit Clark. Jason was acting just like Clark had in the time he pined for and finally dated her.

"Ok, let's just forget it. But just to make one thing clear, Lana. I do not have feelings for you. I am in love with someone else, so let's all agree to move on." Clark announced.

"Not another imaginary girlfriend. Don't you think it is getting a bit boring."

Clark just shot Lana a look and then was distracted by Lois approaching. For some reason he stood up and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Lois reacted by kissing him back, blissfully unaware of the daggers that Lana was giving her.

A few seconds later, Lois and Clark broke apart and without even looking at Lana's reaction, he led Lois to the breakfast buffet.

Meanwhile Chloe and Jimmy arrived at the table. She took one look at Lana who was still staring in disbelief at Lois and Clark. Chloe looked over at her cousin and friend who were walking hand in hand.

Chloe was annoyed that they could reveal their relationship without her there. She would have loved to see the fallout, she joked to herself.

Chloe sat down. "So guys are we all packed and ready to move onto Munich. We missed you both last night and we didn't get a chance to tell you that Lois and Clark are cutting their holiday short by a week. Jimmy and me are seeing how money goes in the next few days and may be going home aswell."

Lana was mad to start off with but this just made her mood considerably worse.

"Chloe, how can you sit there and let your cousin be the laughing stock."

Chloe asked. "What do you mean, Lana?"

"I know Clark is your best friend but how can you let him use Lois like that. Does Lois even know that he is using her? Mind you she must. After all those two cannot stand each other normally."

Chloe smirked. "Lana, what are you on about? He isn't using her, he is besotted with her."

"Besotted, yeah right. How have you become so blind to the fact he is using her to make me jealous."

Chloe looked at Lana, "Lana, you are my friend and that is why I'm going to be honest with you. Clark has moved on, in fact he has been with Lois since Paris. They are in love with each other and you need to move on as well."

Lana could not believe what she was hearing. "Chloe, call yourself a friend, why would you let yourself be sucked into Clark's fantasy world."

"Lana, it is you who is living in fantasy land. You must have blinkers on if you haven't noticed the chemistry between those two."

Lana turned to Jason. "Jason, back me up."

Jason snapped. "You seem almost upset that Clark is not jealous. You want him back don't you?"

Lana spat back, "Don't be ridiculous! I just hate to see Lois being played like that."

"Lana, even I guessed that those two were together. I sometimes wish we could be more like them. They are mad about each other. "

That was like waving a red rag to a bull and Lana stormed off to her room. "I am staying in Venice a few more days, Jason. I will catch up with you in Munich."

Jason decided not to follow her, maybe a break would let her work out what she wanted in life. Jason was wondering if he had made the biggest mistake of his life marrying Lana. She was such a spoilt Princess who stormed off at the slightest sign of not getting her own way.

Once back in the room, Lana was still annoyed and decided to get Lex to come and see her in Venice. He still hadn't left Europe from his recent visit to Salzburg and was on a whistle-stop tour of business meetings. No doubt he could spare a few days and a few thousand dollars to cheer her up.

Jason told the others what was happening and to be honest he felt more relaxed than he had since the holiday started. He could actually do what he wanted and not spend all day pleasing Lana and doing what she wanted to do.

They left Venice just after lunch and did not arrive in Munich until 9pm. They booked straight into the hotel and went down to the bar to grab a bite to eat and a drink.  
>There was someone waiting for them.<p>

"Lucy..." Lois screamed, "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it until tomorrow."

"Well surprise, sis.." Lucy hugged her.

"Let's order some beer and catch up, Lo. I have loads to tell you." Lucy was excited.  
>Lois, Lucy and the others sat down and started catching up.<p>

"So what's your news, don't tell me you are getting married." Lois smiled.

"No, I'm single again. He was cheating on me with his housekeeper. To be honest it is a blessing as it helped me make a decision. I'm coming back to the US."

"How, when?"

"Dad offered to arrange a place for me at Uni in Washington DC studying business and I accepted."

"That's great Luce. Are you safe to come back to America?"

"Dad sorted it with Lex." Lucy winked.

"I am heading back next week to find a flat and a job. Dad offered for me to live with him, but I think it may ruin my street cred." Lucy explained.

"Why don't you come to Prague with us, then London so we can fly back together." Lois asked.

"Why not." The others spoke up.

Lucy smiled. "Ok, that would be fab. Should be fun."

Chloe and Jimmy were the first to call it a night. Lois looked at Lucy who was deep in conversation with Jason. She was trying to give him advice about Lana. Jason was definitely not complaining.

"Lo, I'm off to bed. I will see you soon. Lucy, Jason... see you in the morning."

Lois grabbed his hand. "Clark, wait. I'm coming. Lucy, do you mind?"

"No, Sis. I will be turning in soon after I've finished my drink and given Jason all of my wisdom on how to handle women." Lucy looked at Jason who smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday 23rd June

The six of them sat over breakfast and decided that they should all spend the day together for a change. Every day they seemed to split up and go off as couples.

Lois whispered to Clark out of earshot of everyone. "Do you notice how everyone is happy to spend the day together when she is not here."

Clark knew exactly who Lois meant. The change in Jason's mood was unbelievable and Clark was convinced he could see a spark between Lucy and Jason. Lois had reassured him that it was nonsense and that Lucy was just a friendly sort of girl. Clark just nodded but was convinced otherwise. Time would tell.

"It's peaceful isn't it" Clark joked back.

Chloe suggested going to Neuschwanstein to see the fairytale castle that she had heard so much about but the boys were much keener to try out the Hofbrauhaus for the beer. The boys won but agreed to go to the castle the following day.

Clark and Lois enjoyed strolling hand in hand with the others and not having to worry about Lana. Lucy did keep making wedding jibes at them, but Lois told her there was no way she would be walking up the aisle any time soon. Clark just laughed, he loved to see Lois stirred up.

Jimmy and Jason looked glazed from the three hours window shopping and suggested that the girls should continue their retail therapy whilst they checked out the Hofbrauhaus.

"Chloe, we are purely going for the historical interest." Jimmy smiled cutely.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah right so it has nothing to do with the beer."

"Of course not!" Jason leapt to his defence.

"Ok Jimmy, you should go. I understand your male bonding stuff." Chloe smiled.

Lois looked at Clark. "You go too. It will be nice to spend some more time shopping."

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?" Clark suggested.

"No, of course not, but I trust you. You can't exactly get drunk anyway can you ." Lois joked.

"Suppose not." Clark kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you soon. I love you!"

Lois would never tire of hearing those words from him. "I love you too."

The boys were soon in the thick of the action at the pub. It was a hive of activity. For some reason there seemed to be a lot of weird dancing on tables going on.

Jimmy looked at Jason who was lapping up all the party atmosphere. "Jason, I have never seen you so relaxed. What's going on? Your girl is out of town and it doesn't seem to bother you."

Jason had already downed a few German pints and he was more than willing to voice his true opinion. "It doesn't, that's what is worrying me."

Clark was trying to act tipsy but was not being very convincing, not that the other two noticed. "Maybe you and Lana are not meant to be."

Jason smiled at him. "Maybe you're right. Lana is quite high maintenance as I am sure you know from your time with her."

"She is definitely that. Lois is like a breath of fresh air, so chilled out. Have you spoken to Lana?"  
>"No I haven't. She called but I didn't answer. I think the distance is giving me the breathing space I need. I am feeling a little suffocated but I did love her."<p>

"Did?" Jimmy picked up on Jason's choice of past tense.

"I mean 'do', well I least I think I do." Jason was not very convincing.

Clark decided he was going to intervene and do something very unlike him. He was going to play matchmaker with Jason and Lucy. Lois was definitely having a strange effect on him.

The girls soon decided to rest their aching legs and get a coffee before they headed off to meet the others.

"I've had a great afternoon. I'm glad I decided to come with you." Lucy smiled.

"We're pleased too Luce." Lois looked at Chloe who nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how the boys are getting on. I think Jason needed some relaxation time." Lucy suggested.

Lois looked at Lucy. "Clark thinks there is something between you and Jason."

Lucy went bright red. "Nothing has happened. He wouldn't cheat on Lana. I must admit he is a nice guy and not bad looking either."

"Lana deserves it. She is cheat..." Before she had a chance to finish Chloe glared at Lois to stop.

Lois realised she had said too much and clamped up, but Lucy was not going to let this drop.

"What?"

"Look Lucy, I spoke out of turn but I will tell you anyway. Lana is cheating on Jason and whether you tell him or not is up to you." Lois stated. She was sick of everyone always trying to defend the Pink Princess and why should they anymore.

"Who with?"

"I'm not saying, but I have had trouble biting my lip since I found out." Lois explained.

Chloe realised there was not much she could do now as the cat was well and truly out of the bag. She interrupted. "Let's go and find the guys."

When they arrived at the pub they were shocked to see what was going on. All three of them including the usually straight-laced Clark were up on the table with some German guys doing one of their traditional dances. To make things even more unbelievable they were all dressed in leather shorts.

Lois almost fainted with shock. Jimmy and Jason had no excuse as by the look of them they had obviously lost count of how many drinks they had consumed. Clark, on the other hand, was unaffected by alcohol so what had got into him. She loved seeing him having a fun time. He always seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Clark saw Lois and smiled. He put his hand out for her to join her. Within minutes she was dancing with him. This trip was certainly turning out to be an eye-opener.

All this close dancing with Clark was making Lois feel a bit hot under the collar, and she whispered in his ear that maybe they should head back to the hotel for an earlier night. Clark had a better idea and pulled her the back door and within seconds the City of Munich was beneath them.

Lois and Clark were floating above the clouds. The thing that puzzled Lois was the fact that she never felt cold. Clark said it was the heat from his body that kept her warm. Clark obviously had plans for them, but he was keeping it a secret.

Clark was in no hurry to get to his destination, he was enjoying the trip with Lois. It was indescribable to be able to get away from everything except the one thing that mattered. Luckily for him Lois did not get air sick.

Lois was so intrigued to find out where she was headed. She did notice they were crossing an expanse of water, although which one she did not know.

Clark kissed her while he flew. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Clark, could you please keep your eyes on the sky. You have only just started to fly..."

Clark laughed. "Here we are. Can you close your eyes?"

Lois smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel that they were descending quickly. They landed. Even though her eyes were still closed she could feel the strong sunlight through her eyelids and the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"Keep your eyes closed and sit down next to me."

Lois did as he asked. Her heart rate was increasing by the minute with excitement to see where they were.

"Lo, you can open your eyes now." Clark whispered in her ear.

She opened them and saw a sight she had seen many times before but not in person. She could not believe he had brought her here.

"Clark, oh my god. How did you know I wanted to come here?" Lois asked excitedly.

"The 12 times you have made me sit through Captain Corelli's Mandolin in the past year was such a giveaway." Clark grinned.

"Clark, Cephalonia is even more beautiful than I imagined."

Clark grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a meal in town and watch the sunset."

Lois laughed. "No way Clark, not until you do something about those leather shorts. They do nothing for me and you may get some very strange looks. It is as embarrassing as you wearing red pants on the outside of blue lycra."

Clark took off the shorts, luckily he still had his own on underneath.  
>They found a lovely quiet restaurant overlooking the beach. They ordered some authentic Greek food.<p>

Lois and Clark were oblivious to everyone else around them. They only had eyes for each other that night.

"Thank you Clark." Lois looked deep into his eyes.

"What for?" Clark asked

"For bringing stability into my life and loving me like I thought no one ever could. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I do you." A tear was starting to form in Lois's eye. Clark held her hand and encouraged her to continue.

"Whenever someone had got close to me before, I got suffocated and had to run. But this is different, I will never run. I'm here to stay forever." Lois continued.

She started to fumble for her chain. Clark realised what she was doing and walked behind her and kissed the back of her neck before removing the chain. He took the ring off and put the chain gently back on. They did not say anything to each other, their looks said it all.

Clark got down on one knee, keeping hold of her hand the entire time. "Will you marry me, Lois Lane?" She nodded and he placed the ring on her finger.

He got up and she jumped in his arms and kissed him. There were loud cheers from people on the tables nearby who had realised what was happening.

They finished their meals and drinks and enjoyed their first sunset as an engaged couple. They both talked about the future ahead of them.

A small child was playing nearby and kept smiling at them. Lois's eyes lit up when the boy smiled at her. She was a natural with children.

"Clark, that kid likes you. You are going to make a great father one day. That's if you want children."

Clark looked upset suddenly. "Lois, I would love for us to have children one day but I don't know if I can father children."

Lois tried to tell him it would be alright and that she could cope with not having children if it wasn't meant to be. Clark could see the look of sadness in her eyes..

Clark looked at Lois. "I can see it is bothering you. Can we promise to be honest with our feelings"

"Clark, I am sad because it makes you sad. Babies are a long way off anyway, probably at least 10 years and who knows what is going to happen in the future. All that matters is the here and now and being here with you."

He placed his hand on hers. "You're right I am getting ahead of myself. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Clark... Listen it is getting late. The others will be wondering where we are."

Minutes later they were landing behind the hotel. They assumed Jason and Jimmy would be nursing hangovers from their afternoon drinking session, so were surprised to see them propping up the hotel bar with Chloe and Lucy.

"Hi guys." Clark said sheepishly.

"Where have you two been? Or should we not ask?" Chloe

Clark was about to answer but Lois got in there first. "Clark took me for a Greek meal."

"Greek." Lucy interrupted. "I love Greek, maybe we could go there tomorrow for dinner."

"It was horrible, we asked for our money back." Clark panicked.

"Oh, I see." Chloe knew that there was more to the trip than met the eye.

Something caught Lucy's eye. She squealed. Chloe was puzzled what was going on until she noticed the same thing – the ring on Lois's finger.

"My sis is engaged." Lucy was hugging Clark and Lois and jumping around. "Can I be bridesmaid."

"Lucy calm down... we haven't even set a date yet. It's going to be few years down the line yet." Lois commented.

Lucy looked disappointed.

"Look Clark and I want to discuss it with dad, and the Kents before we make a formal announcement so if we could just keep it amongst ourselves."

Lucy pouted but then smiled. "Whatever you say, sis."

Jason and Jimmy came over and hugged Lois and Clark.

"Are you two not drunk yet?" Clark asked.

"No chance of that, we have been ordered to just drink mineral water since we left the pub." Jimmy smiled.

"Clark, Lois. We have been discussing it and have decided to give the castle a miss tomorrow and head of to Prague earlier than planned. Is that ok with you? Also we are flying back early with you from London." Chloe explained.

"Chloe we trust you..." Lois laughed.

"What about Lana?" Clark asked.

"She called earlier to say she was staying in Venice as she had met an old friend and would be flying to London to meet us in a few days." Jason explained.

"I'm sorry Jason..." Clark replied.

"Don't worry Clark, I'm not... I don't need Lana to have a good time. This trip has made me realise I am still young and there is so much to see before I settle down."

"So are you and Lana over?" Lois asked

"Yeah, I think so. I need to talk to her in London and tell her." Jason smiled. He seemed more relaxed since he had taken that decision.

"make sure you get that ring back of her." Lucy piped up.

"She can keep it as far as I'm concerned."

"Jason, it cost $10000...how can you let her keep it. Did you win the lottery or something?" Lois looked shocked.

"It didn't cost $10000, I tipped one of the sales assistants to tell Lana that. It was only $250. I do feel awful but Lana was so set on it. She liked how big it was and how much people would notice it. The stones are fake and she has no clue. No doubt she will find out eventually, probably when she decides to sell it."

The others couldn't help themselves and burst into fits of laughter.  
><span><br>Tuesday 24th June.

They caught a train early that morning. They arrived in Prague mid afternoon. This was the last stop before London.

Sitting in a cafe in the main square, they all talked about the holiday and their futures once they returned to the US.

"So Jason, what have you got planned when you go back..." Lucy asked.

"I have been headhunted for the past year by several universities. Maybe it is time I took a serious look at some of the offers. Smallville is a nice place, but it is not exactly the big time in terms of coaching." Jason laughed. "No offence, Clark."

Clark smiled. "None taken...Mind you I don't see what Smallville hasn't got that big cities can offer."

"Are you looking forward to going to Met U?" Lois asked Chloe.

"Yeah, but I will miss you guys. Lois, are you sure I can't change your mind and get you to join me."

"Chloe, you will have Lana for company, what more can you want in life."

"I would rather have you there, but I understand. The chance of working for your future father in law is to much to pass up."

Jason looked serious for a moment. "I hate to drop this on you but I don't like your chances of Lana letting you live in the Talon. She did mutter something about you having to find a new place to live after she found out about you and Clark."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Lois commented.

Clark saw Lois's disappointment. "Lois, don't worry. I'll ask if you can live back at the farm. I'm sure I can move onto the sofa for a bit longer."

"I honestly don't think your parents will be up for that. Neither will I to be honest... I couldn't resist coming to see you in the middle of the night."

"We'll talk to them when we get back." Clark smiled, hopeful he could convince his parents it was a good idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Clark asked the others if they minded eating without them that evening.

Lois was curious. "What have you got planned?"

"I thought we could go for a romantic dinner, and then who knows what..." Clark smiled.

"Sounds like fun especially the last part"

Clark had booked a table at a small and quiet restaurant in the cellar of one of the traditional buildings within Wenceslas Square.

After they had enjoyed the main course, Lois and Clark sat over a bottle of wine. Lois looked deep in thought.

"Lo, what are you thinking about?" Clark gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Just how much my life has changed in the past 3 weeks. This has been like living a dream and I am wondering how things are going to be once we go back to reality of our everyday lives."

"Lois, things will be different, and i'm sure we will have our ups and downs like any other couple."

"I'm sure, but we can always have fun making up. I honestly don't see your parents going for us living together."

"You never know, they seemed ok with us being together. It's hard to believe that they let me save the world every so often, but might not trust me to have a girlfriend sleep over."

"I don't think it's that. I think it is awkward for your parents wondering what is going on under their roof."

"Well, Lois. We'll just have to keep the noise down or even better take a vow of celibacy, at least when my parents are in."

"Let's not worry about it now. Do you fancy a walk along the river?" Clark asked

"Would love to... as long as you don't try anything funny." Lois teased.

"No, I promise. I will wait until we get back to our room for that." Clark smiled.

An hour later, Clark and Lois headed back to their hotel. They were just opening their door when they heard squeals of laughter coming from Lucy's room.

"What's going on in there, and even more importantly who with...Can you x-ray it, Clark."

Lois was concerned.

"No way, Lois. That is an invasion of privacy. I can guess who it is."

Lois tutted. "Well, I'm going to find out." Lois marched along the corridor and banged on the door.

"Lucy, Lucy... are you ok?" Lois asked through the door.

A few seconds later, a rather flustered Lucy answered the door. "Lo, what's all the banging about?"

Lois pushed her way in. "I heard someone else in your room."

Lois expected Lucy to deny it, but Lucy had other ideas. "Jason is here!"

"Why?"

"He's looking at my sticker collection. What do you think sis?"

"You're too young." Lois remarked.

"Lois, what are you talking about? Clark is just a little older than me and from some of the noises I have heard coming from your room over the past nights, I would not exactly call your relationship platonic."

Lois went red and realised she was being unfair, "Sorry Lucy. I am just being too protective. You're my little sis, and I always feel I need to look after you."

"can we talk about this tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Ok, sorry again..." Lois kissed her cheek.

Clark followed Lois back to their room. "Are you ok?"

"I know I was totally out of order. I hope Lucy will talk to me again."

"Jason is a good person, Lois. He dumped Lana by phone, he told me before we went to dinner. I think Lucy has learnt from her mistakes with Lex."

"You're right Clark, it's just Lucy is all I had growing up..." Lois sounded emotional.

"Anyway we better make sure we don't make too much noise in future especially if we want to co-habit at my parents." Clark smiled, guiding Lois over to the bed.

"You'd better gag me then" Lois smiled.

"Ms Lane I never knew you were into games like that." He grinned as they fell onto the bed.

Wed 25th June

Next morning at breakfast, Lois and Clark arrived to see a very sheepish looking Jason, as if he had committed a crime.

"Hi guys." Jason looked at Lois for any signs of annoyance.

"Look Jason, can I have a word." Lois guided him away from the table.

"Be careful with my sister..." Lois smiled. "...or else."

Jason laughed relieved that Lois had calmed down from the assault on Lucy's bedroom door last night.

"Lois, I would not treat her any other way. She is a great girl."

"How did Lana take the break up?" Lois asked,

"She didn't really seem bothered considering she was in Smallville when I called her."

"What, I thought she was joining us in London."

"So did I, and I'm glad she isn't. How could I ever fall for the spoilt princess."

"I wouldn't worry. Clark did so you are in very good company." Lois tried to make him feel better.

Chloe and Jimmy arrived at breakfast. They decided to head up to the castle for the day before catching the overnight sleeper train to Cologne and then onto their last stop.

Jason and Lucy were inseparable all day, holding hands. Lois could tell Jason liked her and would look after her. Question was would the relationship fizzle out once back in the US. She just hoped her and Clark would be okay. Something told her that things would not all be plain sailing once they return home.

None of the group were looking forward to the 24 hour journey to London. Lois told Clark that she wished Clark could fly them there. He promised to take her for a flight soon. They were so addictive.

Thurs 25th June

It was after midday by the time they arrived in London and they only had the day there, as the only flight they could get back to Metropolis was 11pm and they could not afford to stay overnight as their money had dwindled to virtually nothing. They decided to hop onboard an open top bus tour and do a whistle stop visit to all the main sights.

Jason and Lucy were cuddled up at the front of the bus like love's young dream. Lois was glad Lucy was happy but worried what would happen when Lucy went off to Washington Uni.

"Lucy seems keen on Jason." Clark remarked to Lois as she sat cuddled up into his chest.

"Yeah, she does. I shouldn't have kicked off like I did."

"Lo, you were just looking out for her. How are you feeling about going home?"

"Well, not looking forward to the flight, I wish we could just go home via Clark airways." Lois smiled.

"Me too, but it might look a bit suspicious." Clark leant over and kissed her.

"I can't believe three weeks ago, we were annoying the hell out of each other."

"Lois, what are you talking about. It was torture pure and simple – you wandering into my room in your underwear. Lucky I have a strong heart."

"I was a bit naughty, wasn't I"

Clark gave her that look. "I love it when you're a bit naughty...how about you show me the contents of your closet when you get home, particularly the nun's outfit."

"That's a promise. I hope you don't get too frustrated living with your parents. We won't have the freedom we've had for the past few weeks."

"Things are going to change when we arrive back in Smallville. There are going to be major fireworks – sit back and enjoy."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, desperate to know.

"I promised I would keep it a secret, needless to say some people's lives are going to be drastically changed when we get back."

Lois was more curious than ever but she trusted Clark to tell her when the time was ready.

"I cannot wait...it'd better be good."

Chloe came over and tapped Lois on the back. "Do you want to sit with me for a while. Jimmy wants to talk to Clark for a few moments."

Jimmy sat down next to Clark. "As I'm sure you know it's Chloe's birthday next week and I want to throw her a 18th birthday party. Can I count on you to come."

"Jimmy, of course I will. If there is anything for me to do let me know."

"C.K, you're a good guy. I must admit I was a bit hesitant about meeting you because I knew Chloe had the hots for you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, even I can see she only has eyes for you." Clark remarked.

"It's been a great trip. I'm so glad I came along for the ride."

"Me too. Mind you if you told me 3 weeks ago, I would be madly in love and engaged to Lois, I would not have believed you. I almost pulled out of the trip because she was coming."

Jimmy laughed. "Well, CK as the saying goes ' there's a fine line between love and hate'"

Jimmy and Clark both looked at Chloe and Lois. They were gossiping and no doubt comparing notes.

"So do you think Ma and Pa Kent will agree to the co-habiting arrangement." Chloe asked.

"God knows...I'm not looking forward to the lecture that we will no doubt get. Clark will probably be relegated to the sofa."

Chloe smiled. "Why don't you try and get a place at Kansas University and see if you can get a dorm room with Clark."

"Already looked into that, they don't do mixed sex dorm rooms unless you're married and I don't think my room-mates will be too impressed with Clark staying over. Anyway I want to take this job with Mr Kent."

"I love the Kents. How do you think they react to the engagement?"

"We'll find out tomorrow, I guess. I just know I don't want a secretive relationship with Clark. I want everything out in the open. Well not everything. " she grinned.  
>"How about you and Jimmy?"<p>

"I must admit I'm not looking forward to sharing with Lana anymore. Luckily Jimmy has an apartment, well more like a cupboard in Metropolis, so I might end up staying over there a lot."

"I think you will find her shacked up with Lex at the mansion. Don't think a dorm room will be suitable for Ms Lang now." Lois smirked.

Lois and Chloe continued gossiping oblivious to most of the sights that were passing them by.

"Hey Chloe, Lois...". Clark shouted. "Do you two ever stop talking."

"We're just comparing notes, Clark." Lois winked. Clark decided not to probe any further.

The gang were so tired from the quick tour of London, that when they boarded the plane to return home they all fell asleep straight away.

The plane touched down in Metropolis just after dawn. Lois had not had much sleep and was a bit grumpy that morning. Unfortunately she did not take kindly to the frisk search at airport security and almost ended up trying to slug one of the security officers.

"What's up with you Lois?"

" The man next to me was snoring the whole flight, but you wouldn't have heard him because you were asleep the whole time." Lois snapped.

"Look when we get back to the farm go and have a sleep."

Lois could not even manage a smile. Within seconds of getting in the shuttle bus, she was asleep on Clark's shoulder.

They arrived at the farm a few hours later after dropping the rest of the gang off. Lucy was staying with Chloe at the Talon. Lois had offered for her to stay at the Kents but Lucy decided it would be a bad plan considering Clark was going to ask his parents if he could share a room with Lois. Lucy remembered the Kents and was convinced the answer would be a resounding no...

Lois was still flat out so Clark carried her upstairs to his room. She did not even notice they were back.

Clark went downstairs and hugged his parents.

"Sorry about that, she is in such a tired and snappy mood, I think it will be better to let her sleep off the jetlag."

His parents both nodded. "So how was it Clark? We want to hear everything." Martha asked excitedly, thrilled to have her son back.

"It was great, mom. The best three weeks of my life. It was nice to get away from the weekly meteor infected club meetings in Smallville and only use my powers on a few occasions."

Jonathan smiled. "You look so relaxed."

"I guess Lois has a lot to do with that." Clark smiled, realising he was probably going into too much detail.

Jonathan put on his 'father knows best' expression. "I hope you and Lois are not getting too serious. This is an important year at CKU."

Clark did not know what to say. How was he going to explain the engagement. He decided to wait until Lois got up to drop the bombshell.

"I will put 110% into CKU. Lois is so excited about working with you for the Senate." Clark said trying to change the subject."

"Clark, I have to head into Metropolis this morning for a meeting with a potential sponsor. Can we catch up when I get home." He walked over and hugged his son on the way out.

Martha looked at her son. "I've missed you. Tell me more about your adventures, after you have had a sleep. You look tired too."

"Mom, would you mind if I go for a sleep in my room."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have a problem with it, but don't assume that your father will see things the same way."

Clark smiled. "I expected that, mom. Can we talk about it later."

His mom nodded. Clark went upstairs and climbed on the bed next to a sleeping Lois.

Six hours later they both woke up. "Afternoon, Lo. How are you feeling?"

"Human again. I needed that. Sorry for being snappy before. I was just so tired."

"I'll let you off." Clark said with a mischievous smile. "Do you know its almost been three days since we..."

"Tell me about. How about we rectify the situation." Lois rolled on top of him.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. "Clark, Lois. Are you awake. Food's ready." His father shouted through the door.

Lois rolled off Clark and groaned with frustration.

"Ok, we'll be down." Clark replied.

Lois and Clark went downstairs to the lovely smell of his mom's home cooked food.

"That smells so good, Martha." Lois smiled. The four of them sat down.

Lois was still half asleep and had forgotten to remove her ring. It didn't long for Martha to spot it. "That's a nice ring. Lois. Is that a real diamond?"

Lois looked uncomfortable. "Yes it is."

Clark realised they had been busted. "Mom, Dad... we wanted to tell you."

"Tell us what, Clark?" his dad asked.

"I proposed to Lois in Greece and she said yes." Clark said with pride.

Lois could not make eye contact with Jonathan.

"So when's it due?" Jonathan asked.

Martha glared at her husband who realised he had made an unfair comment. "Sorry, I just assumed."

"Lois isn't pregnant. We love each other and wanted to show our commitment to each other." Clark took a stand.

"Jonathan, I love your son more than anything. I understand that you are shocked but we would like you and Martha to be happy for us."

"Lois, you are like my own daughter. I am glad Clark has found you, but you have to understand you are both still teenagers and have your whole life ahead of you."

"Dad, so what does this mean for me and Lois?" Clark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just get to the point, dad. Can I share my room with Lois?"

Lois was getting more embarrassed by the second.

"No, Clark. I'm sorry. You will have to take the sofa whilst you live under our roof."

Clark got up and stormed off to the barn. Lois smiled at the Kents and excused herself. She went after him.

"Clark, wait up..."

"Lois, I'm sorry. I tried."

"Clark, this may surprise you to hear but I can understand where your parents are coming from. It must be uncomfortable for them. "

"I want to be with you and wake up next to you every morning."

"Maybe space would be good for us, put more excitement into our relationship." Lois suggested.

Clark looked hurt. "Am I not exciting enough for you?"

"Clark, I didn't mean it that way."

"It sounded like it..."

"What's up with you Clark?"

"Maybe I miss the freedom we had in Europe. We could do what we wanted, when we wanted. Just give me some time to get used to being home." Clark replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Lois could see that Clark was feeling stifled by being back at the farm with his parents. It was as though he had finally spread his wings and wanted to flex his muscles more.

"Lois, I'm sorry for being in a mood. I love my parents dearly and with all the experiences I have had during my life, I often forget that I have just turned 18 years old. I do understand why they are being the way they are."

"Clark, we have our whole life ahead of us and if we continue the way we are going, our sex life will have fizzled out by the time we are 21." Lois smiled.

Clark walked up and hugged her. "It's just you are so irresistible." He started to nibble on her ear. Lois was having a hard time resisting, but then she came up with a plan.

"Clark, let's try a week of celibacy" Lois moaned.

"Are you mad, Lois? We will die of frustration." Clark smiled.

"I'm totally serious. Let's spend the next week getting used to being a couple in Smallville."

Clark's eyes glinted. "You're on...Ms Lane." He could see that this could have its advantages, mostly how good next weekend would be, letting out all those pent up emotions.

"We can still kiss and hold hands though, Clark. I am betting that you won't be able to last all week."

"Wanna bet." Clark challenged her.

Lois's phone rang. "Hi Chloe...You're kidding...I would love to...what about Lucy?"

Lois hung up and looked at Clark with one of those 'I've got to tell you something looks.'

"Come on, Lo. Spill..." Clark asked.

"Uncle Gabe has treated Chloe + 1 friend to an all expenses paid shopping trip to New York for her birthday. Lucy doesn't want to go as she wants to spend some time with Jason before she leaves for Washington next week. So that leaves me."

Clark smiled. "That's great, enjoy yourself. It may make this week easier if I don't have to see you everyday anyway."

"You can still come and see me." Lois remarked.

"Lois, I think you should go and have a nice few days without Chloe. I am sure I can keep myself preoccupied. You know what they say - absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well I better go and pack."

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow early. Will you take us to the airport?"

"Of course I will."

Clark dropped the girls off at the airport and drove home. He wondered what he would do with himself while Lois was away then an idea came to him. He needed to talk to his dad.

He drove up the drive and saw his father getting ready to take some stuff to the market.

"Hi dad, can I help you?" Clark gave a conciliatory smile.

"That'll be great son."

"I'm sorry I stormed off last night." Clark explained.

"It's ok, but I still haven't change my mind. I have no problems with your relationship or engagement, just it feels awkward for me and your mom."

They packed the produce in the back of the truck and headed off to town.

"So did Lois and Chloe get away ok?"

"Yeah, on time... I will miss her. She offered for me to see her in NYC but I feel the space will do us good for a few days. Anyway I have an idea to run past you."

Clark told his dad what he was planning and although his dad was initially reluctant, he agreed to talk it over with Martha. Later that day Clark got the go-ahead for his ambitious scheme.

Lois rang Clark that evening.

"Hi Lo! Having a good time."

"Fab, but I'm missing you loads. Can't wait to see you in two days."

"I miss you too"

"What have you been up to?"

"Just stuff around the farm." Clark said, not wanting to give the game away.

"sounds exciting!"

"So say hi to Chloe and I will speak to you tomorrow."

Lois was a bit taken aback by Clark's abrupt conversation. Did he have something else on his mind.

Clark did not like to hang up on Lois but had to get on with the job.

A few days later a unfamiliar car drove up to the farm whilst Clark and his dad were working. The face getting out was not so unfamiliar, Clark had been expecting him.  
>"General Lane." Jonathan said with surprise.<p>

"Jonathan, please call me Sam." He turned to Clark.

"Hi Clark, I'm sorry I'm a little early. I expected the traffic to be worse."

Clark looked at his puzzled father. Jonathan piped up. "What brings you out this way. Chloe's surprise party is not for two more days."

"You haven't told him, Clark."

"Not yet! Maybe we should go in the house and discuss things." Clark suggested.

"Dad, are you coming?"

The three of them sat down at the table.

"So Clark would you mind telling me what is going on?" Jonathan asked.

"This is all my idea so I'll tell you." Sam interrupted. " I contacted Clark last week to tell him that I was going to bring down Lex Luthor. He is a dangerous man who tried to kill me, your son and Lois. Since my return from Salzburg, I have dug a little deeper and found plenty of information on him which put him away for a long time."

Jonathan was concerned. "It has been tried before and no-one survived long enough to take him to court."

"But I have a star witness who will blow the cover off everything." Clark explained.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you dad. You'll have to trust me. Even Sam doesn't know."

"When's all this going to go down?" his father asked.

"On Sunday, the day after Chloe's party. He will probably come to the party to please Lana. I feel they are going to announce they are dating there. Lana always did like to be centre of attention."

"We are trying to hit him when he will least expect it and when he is hopefully suffering from a hangover otherwise he could flee the country."

"You can't tell anyone about this dad, even mom. Lois does not even know."

"Changing the subject...where is my daughter?" Sam asked.

"She is in New York on a shopping trip with Chloe." Clark smiled.

Jonathan looked at Sam, "Would you like to stay for some lunch. You can stay here if you like."

"That's very kind of you, but you have no room now Lois has moved in. I will stay at the hotel in town. I will accept the lunch invitation. I don't want to disturb Lucy too early, no doubt she is enjoying her lie-ins before she starts college. Where is she staying?"

Clark suddenly looked nervous. "I'm not sure."

His dad piped up. "She is staying at the Talon with Chloe isn't she?"

Clark glared at his dad and shook his head. "Yeah I think she is."

After lunch Sam headed into town to book into the hotel and surprise Lucy.

"Clark, what's with the dagger looks over Lucy's whereabouts" Jonathan asked.

"She is staying with Jason. They are dating and more..." Clark explained.

"You're kidding. Last thing I heard he was going out with Lana and now Lana is going out with Lex. There seems to be more partner swapping going on than your average soap opera." Jonathan laughed.

"It's not funny. I have to warn her but I don't have her number. I will zoom into town and let her know."

Seconds later Clark knocked on Jason's door. A partially clothed Jason answered.  
>"Hi Clark, what can I do for you?"<p>

"Is Lucy here? If so, can you tell her to get back to the Talon now. Her dad is on route to see her and does not know about you and her."

Clark heard Lucy swear in the background. Minutes later she flew out the door, only stopping to kiss Jason on the way past.

Lucy made it just in time.

The following day Clark left to pick Lois and Chloe up at the airport. He had missed her but had been so busy with his project at the farm that he had not had much time to think about her.

"Lois, I missed you." He kissed her and then turned round to see Jimmy had come to meet Chloe. He gave them a lift back to the Talon and then headed back to the farm.

"So Clark, what was your problem on the phone the other night. You were acting really odd." Lois asked once they were alone in the truck.

"I was busy."

"Too busy to talk to me." Lois went all quiet.

"Lois, you'll see when we get back why I've been busy."

Lois perked up. "I can't wait."

Nothing looked different when they drove to the farm except the barn seemed to have a new door.

"You've put a new door on the barn, is that it?"

Clark pulled out a blindfold from the glovebox and put it on Lois.

"If you're planning any kinky stuff, you have to wait a few more days as you promised."

Clark laughed. "Just come with me and you'll see."

He led her up to the loft and took off the blindfold. She was amazed by what she saw. Clark had turned the loft into bedroom even with an ensuite bathroom.

"You did this for us?"

"Yes, it was a compromise with my parents."

"A compromise? Can we come to a compromise? Let's forget the celibacy vow." Lois said forcefully as she pushed him onto the bed intending to have her wicked way with him. Clark realised that resistance was futile and surrendered.

Lois and Clark lay in bed talking about her time in New York.

"Lo, there is something you need to know. Your dad is in town." Clark announced.

"Where is he?" Lois panicked and started to climb out of bed. "We have to warn Lucy."

"Already done it. She got back to the Talon just in time."

"Thanks Clark." She relaxed back on the bed. "What is he doing here anyway? The party is not until tomorrow night."

"I hope he makes a cover story for Chloe, being a surprise party after all."

"Chloe already knows. Jimmy told her the day she left for NYC. She is really looking forward to it."

"Who's coming?" Clark asked, hoping Lex would be on the guest list.

She named who was invited and then rolled her eyes at Clark. "Apparently Lana is coming too with a mystery guest. Now I wouldn't know who that could be."

"I wonder..." Clark laughed.

"Do you mind if I pop over and see my dad." Lois asked.

"Course not! We have plenty of time alone from now on."

"Thank you for this surprise, Clark. I love it."

Lois got dressed and Clark drove her into town as he had a few things to pick up for his mom. They stood outside the Talon and Clark kissed Lois goodbye and drove off. Lois was just about to go into the Talon when she heard a familiar voice.

"So you've lasted more than a month. May as well enjoy it well you can because his lies will tear your relationship apart." Lana sneered.

"Morning Lana, nice day isn't it." Lois replied, determined not to bite.

"Well it was until I saw you. Tell me how was the rest of your trip. Boring I guess."

"We had so much fun after Venice, now I wonder why that is..." Lois smiled.

Lana's face went red. "Well, I better be off. Got to get a new outfit for the party..."

"Bye Lana." Lois said calmly, sending Lana into an even worse mood.

"Mission accomplished." Lois said to herself and smiled.

Lois opened the Talon door to see her dad and Lucy having a coffee. It was such a nice sight to see, the fractured relationship between Sam, Lucy and Lois was well on their way to be repaired.

"Hi Dad."

Sam got up and hugged Lois. "Hi Lo, it's so good to see you."

"I can join you two." Lois asked.

"Yes of course you can. I'll grab us a coffee." Lucy smiled.

"I'm surprised by your early arrival. What's with that?" Lois asked.

"just wanted to spend time with my two girls. Clark told me you were having a great time in NYC."

Sam caught a glimmer of an object in his eye and looked down to see the ring sitting on Lois's finger. He realised what it was.

"Lo, are you getting married."

Lois panicked and took a deep breath. "I can explain..."

"What's to explain. You are either engaged or not. By the way I couldn't be happier. Clark clearly thinks the world of you and I am pleased you have found someone that makes you so happy. He is a good man."

Lucy could not believe what she was hearing. Hopefully her dad's total u-turn on his daughters' relationships would extend to her and Jason.

"Do you mean it, dad." Lois asked.

"Of course I do. Now come here and give me a hug." Sam put his arms around Lois. Lucy joined them.

"Dad, can I tell you something. You are going to find out anyway at the party. I am seeing someone..."

"I know you are, but you must be missing him when he is back in Austria." Sam remarked.

"No, we're over. I'm seeing Jason."

"Jason, you mean Lana Lang's boyfriend..."

"Ex-boyfriend." Lois offered.

"Lois, would you mind leaving me and Lucy to discuss this."

Lois looked at Lucy who agreed that it would be better to leave.

Lois decided to head into Metropolis with Clark to find a dress to wear. He flew them there and they had a look around. Lois picked out a new crimson dress, which Clark insisted he paid for. They then headed for a cup of coffee.

"I ran into Lana outside the Talon today."

"I know. I saw her in my mirror talking to you, but I figured I would not spoil your fun by turning back."

"That's so nice of you Clark." Lois smiled. "She can shovel enough crap but can't take it when you give it back."

Clark laughed. "Lana used to be so sweet. I honestly don't know when she changed. I bet she is definitely taking Lex for a ride or at least his wallet."

"and just think, I was the one who saved you from her."

"I owe you everything, Lois." He replied sarcastically.

"When do I get payback?" Lois asked hopefully.

"How about tonight. Let's face it you'll be spending all tomorrow night throwing up and getting to know the toilet."

"Does it not bother you that you can't get drunk?" Lois inquired.

"Not really especially when I can watch you get drunk."

Lois headed over to the Talon next morning to prepare it for Chloe's party. She wished she hadn't when she saw Lana there.

"Not again." She thought to herself.

"Oh, Lois. We should stop meeting like this." Lana said cattily.

"Whatever you say Lana. Where's Chloe?"

"She has headed to pick Jimmy up and she has left me in charge of preparations."

Knowing Chloe she had let Lana take over. Anything to stop her whinging and make Chloe's life easier. Lois had to admit that Lana was usually quite good at party planning.

"Oh, well. I will pop back home. Tell Chloe when she gets back to call me if she needs help."

"Where is home these days, Lois." Lana snapped.

"Clark and I are living together at the Kents."

"Yeah right, like the Kents are going to let you sleep in his room."

"I don't need to. Clark has changed the barn into living quarters."

"You're living in a barn." Lana laughed.

"Of course we are Lana. We sleep in the hay between the cows and pigs." Lois smirked.

"Lana, just let Chloe know I was looking for her."

Lana gave a false smile, but underneath it all Lois could tell she was jealous of her and Clark.

The night of the party finally arrived. The Talon was packed out with all Chloe's old school friends.

Lois started on the punch on her arrival but was taking it slow, as she promised Clark she would. He did not mind her drinking or even carrying her home as long as she lasted for the whole party rather than being slumped over the nearest sofa as usual.

Clark could not believe how sexy Lois looked in her dress. He would have taken her home right now if he could. Chloe looked amazing too. Then there was Lana. She arrived in a limousine accompanied by Lex.

There were gasps as she walked into the building with Lex on her arm.

She walked over to the microphone. "Just to let you know you can stop staring, Lex and I are engaged to be married."

Lois looked at Clark and laughed. "Lana is the only person I know could be engaged to two different men in as many weeks. "

"Jason had a lucky escape. Where is he by the way?"

Lois smiled. "He is meeting the General for drinks at the hotel before they come. It seems he wants to meet Jason before he forms any sort of opinion and decides whether he is good enough for his little girl."

Lois excused herself to go and see Chloe. Lana saw Clark alone and saw her chance to rub some salt into Clark's wounds.

"Hi Clark, I'm sorry to drop the Lex bombshell on you."

"It's not a bombshell. I have known for weeks. I saw you leaving his hotel room and Lois overheard you talking to him on your cell. How could you do that to Jason."

"Jason didn't care about me. He has no doubt crawled under the rock he came out from." Lana snapped.

"He's over there Lana with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Lana turned around to see Jason standing with Lucy and her father. It was pretty obvious from the body language that they were more than good friends.

"God, those Lane girls are right whores." Lana remarked.

"Takes one to know one, Lana" With that Clark felt a slap across his face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Just because you cannot have me, you have no right to treat me like that."

"Get over yourself, Lana. I did."

"You and Lois won't last."

"Who knows what the future holds. It's amazing how things can change in a heartbeat." Clark replied.

Lana stormed off and spent the rest of the party devouring Lex whilst glaring at Clark to see how he was reacting.

"Clark, have you noticed how jealous Lana is?" Lois asked later in the night.

"Who cares. I have you. I am not interested in her. She is so shallow and selfish." Clark kissed her.

Lois did not drink much more that night, she wanted to remember the fun Clark said he had planned for them later.

The same could not be said for Lex and Lana who had consumed three bottles of champagne between them. Clark could not wait for the fireworks tomorrow.  
>Next morning, Clark switched on his radio to hear the expected news.<p>

_We have reports that Mr Lex Luthor has been taken into custody for charges of attempted murder and several accounts of manslaughter. If found to be guilty he could face the rest of his life in jail. Some media outlets are reporting that his own father – Lionel Luthor – will be taking the witness stand for the prosecution._

Clark turned over to see Lois lying there listening to every word. "My god, when did this happen? Did you know anything about this?"

Clark looked at her. "I think we need to talk."

-

_FIVE YEARS IN THE FUTURE__:_

_The Planet would like to congratulate their top reporting team Clark Kent and Lois Lane on their wedding which took place yesterday in the grounds of the Sacher Hotel in Salzburg. The ceremony was watched by their friends and family including his father Jonathan Kent who commented about his joy over the nuptials. The newly-weds will be staying in Europe for their three week honeymoon._

_Below is a picture showing the happy couple - Clark Kent, Lois Lane Kent and some of their guests - Mr and Mrs Kent, our very own Perry White, General Sam Lane, Lucy Lane and Jason Teague, Chloe and James Olsen, and Oliver and Dinah Queen._

_Meanwhile in other news, Ms Lana Luthor is petitioning the court for an appeal to get her husband released from his 397 year prison sentence.  
><em>

THE END


End file.
